Moving On
by aureo09
Summary: This story starts after the end of OotP. Harry decides he has to do something and seeks out Dumbledore's help. Year 6 with horcrux hunting and a lot of other action planned. No character bashings. Dumbledore mentors Harry and a little bit of Snape.
1. Chapter 1

**OK. So this is my very first story. So I hope you guys will be gentle with me. I do look forward to your reviews and hope they will help me getting better at this.**

 **Also I want to say the whole story is completely mapped out – but I won't make any promises as to how often I will be updating. I really don't know although rest assured I will try to update as frequent as possible. I have a life outside of writing and reading and work and other stuff is stealing my time often. I do hope you guys are ready to go on this journey with me. Rest assured this will be a very long story. Maybe we will even reach 100 chapters… so I hope you like reading long stories.**

 **So let's go – Allonsy!**

 **Oh right and obviously all characters and cool ideas about this world and so on belong to JK Rowling. Everything you recognize is from her, all the rest is mine. This includes all following chapters!**

He had enough! After everything that happened those past weeks he was done. He felt numb sitting here on his bed at the Dursley's and staring at the wall. He was lost in thought. After being back in Privet Drive for just one week, he had come to the decision that he couldn't continue like this.

He had been barely eating due to still mourning for his godfather. Sirius Black had died merely two weeks earlier and Harry knew it was his own fault. He had spent the past two weeks sitting or lying staring into nothingness only two thoughts in his head. It was his fault that he lost his godfather and that he was done with it all.

Sighing loudly, he rolled over to lie on his back. He now starred at the ceiling. His eyes followed a small spider that hung from the ceiling. After lying like this for a couple of minutes he sat back up. He sighed again. He really was done with it all, but rotting here at the Dursley's wasn't going to help him one bit. No. After two weeks in which the world seemed to stay still it was time that something was changed. If he continued like this he would follow his guardian sooner rather than later and even if he longed to be back together with Sirius, Harry knew he had a responsibility to the people that cared for him. Namely his two best friends in the world: Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He couldn't just bail on them now. Not after everything they went through together. They had been with him from his first year at Hogwarts even though he had given them plenty of opportunities to back out. After all this was his battle and not theirs. The prophecy had made him the "Chosen One" and therefore he was the only one who had to fight in this war. But Ron and Hermione had always been there. Right beside him. Even two weeks ago when they had accompanied him to the Ministry to free Sirius.

Harry groaned loudly.

What if he had just listened to Hermione. She had said that this was just a trap after all. Maybe Sirius would still be alive then.

Punching his fist at the wall he groaned again when the pain registered in his brain. Blood was forming on his knuckles where they had come in contact with the solid wall. It felt oddly good. For just some seconds the pain of Sirius' death had been replaced by the throbbing pain coming from his fingers. Looking at his hand he sighed again. No this wasn't helping in the slightest.

He stood up. He wanted to do something. Just anything really that would keep his mind of the prophecy and his godfather. But as usually there was nothing to do in Privet Drive. He thought about going out for a bit but he had promised to stay in the house for his own safety. He was a prisoner again. Just like last year. His temper flared. It felt good. And he came to a quick decision that he was not having it.

Crossing the room to his trunk he started tossing all his belongings in. He decided that this was going to be the end of his imprisonment with his relatives. He was leaving for good and not even Dumbledore could force him to go back here.

He was packed within minutes, since he hadn't really unpacked anyways. He had put his wand in his jeans pocket and pushed his father's cloak under his jumper.

Now what? Ever since he had started packing he had wondered where he would run off to. Certainly not Grimauld Place, just thinking of this place made him sick. The Burrow? That sounded good. But he would probably endanger everyone there just with his presence. And since the Weasleys had always treated him as a part of their family he was not going to be so ungrateful. No. But where else could he go? He didn't have any other home. Well aside from Hogwarts. But students weren't allowed to be there during the summers. Then again Dumbledore would be there and he could tell him that he was done with hiding. He was ready to fight! Yes, Hogwarts would be the place to go. And the wards there where one of the best in whole Britain.

His mind set he marched over to Hedwig telling her to meet him in Hogwarts. He opened the window and let her fly out in the already darkening sky. Closing the window again he grabbed the trunk and Hedwig's cage and without another glance back he left the room.

The trunk thudded down the stairs as he dragged it downstairs. His uncle came stomping out of the living room, red-faced and yelling at Harry: "What on earth do you think you are doing?!"

Harry just looked at him and turned around for the door. "Answer me!" his uncle bellowed.

Harry slowly turned back around. "What does it look like? I am leaving. For good."

"You are what?" his uncle stuttered wide-eyed. Behind him Petunia and Dudley came out of the living room as well.

"What is the meaning of this?" Harry's aunt asked.

"Yes" Dudley chirped in, "What are you doing Harry?" Ever since last summer Dudley had become sort of nice to Harry. Apparently the Dementor attack had had a greater effect on him.

"I am leaving" Harry said again. "I am sure you are happy to have your room back, Dudley." He looked at the shocked faces and then chuckled slightly. "You know, I always guessed you would be over the moon the day you would finally get rid of me for good."

He turned back towards the door and opened it. He stepped through and turned to close the door. He had one last glance at the Dursleys and their flabbergasted faces. "Bye" he muttered and then pulled the door shut. He then proceeded down the street. After walking for a bit he deemed it save to summon the Knights bus.

Seconds later the noisy bus came to a stop in front of him. Stan Shunpike leaned out on the back and grinned at Harry. "Thought it would be you, Neville."

Harry huffed a bit at that, after all the joke was a bit old. But then again no one had to know Harry Potter was traveling with the Knights bus. He boarded the bus and paid Stan to take him to Hogsmeade. Then he proceeded to sit down on a bed further down to not have to talk with Stan. He really wasn't in the mood to talk at all. The bus continued its route and suddenly they were driving down a street in London. Harry was pushed into a lying position on his bed. He decided there really wasn't much point in sitting up so remained lying.

About 20 minutes later Harry hopped off the bus with his belongings. He had made it to Hogsmeade. Now he only had to walk up to the castle. For good measure he put the invisibility cloak over himself. Then he shrunk his trunk and Hedwig's cage to fit in his pocket. He was fairly sure no one was able to tell an under-aged wizard had performed magic here. After all, Hogsmeade was the only wizard village in Britain and Hogwarts was close by as well.

He started the familiar trek up to the school gates. While walking he kept glancing around for possible attackers but everything was quiet. After ten minutes under the cloak on the upwards going path he felt his skin become clammy from sweating. He sighed a bit. Apparently sitting around not moving hadn't really improved his fitness. He would have to do something about that. But one thing at a time.

After a couple of more minutes he was happy to see the familiar gates in the distance. Finally, he arrived at the gates, panting slightly. He paused a bit to get his breathing on a normal level again. While he stood there he began to wonder if he could even enter. After all the gates could be locked. Come to think of it, was Dumbledore even going to be here? Where did the headmaster go during the holidays?

Harry groaned at his stupidity. He had run head long in a situation that could end in a disaster for him. What was he going to do if he couldn't enter the grounds? He couldn't remain here outside. Angrily he kicked the gate. He was so stupid. Snape was right. He should think his actions through and not just run off.

When his foot contacted with the gate there was a noise like a bell and Harry could feel the magic radiating from the gate. He was sure there was no way in for him, after all Hogwarts was full with ancient magic and Dumbledore certainly added his own protection. Harry knew there was no way he was going to be able to get past this sort of protection. He was about to walk away when he heard a soft clicking noise. He slowly turned around and stared at the gate.

It had opened.

Just like that. He gulped and slowly reached out to touch the gate and pulled it open. Then he stepped through. Nothing happened. He sighed out of relief and pulled the gate shut. He watched the magic lighten up when it warded the gate again.

He turned around looking for someone who helped him. But there was no one. Slowly he continued on his trek towards the castle. After a minute he pulled off the cloak reasoning that there would no harm for him within Hogwarts grounds. Breathing more freely he continued towards the castle.

 **So this is end of chapter 1. Chapter 2 is already finished but I will let you guys wait for a bit before I will update. Otherwise I will run out of finished content ;-)**

 **Looking forward to your reactions and reviews!**

 **Cheers and thanks for reading :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here comes chapter 2.**

 **First off, I am really amazed by the feedback I have gotten so far. Thanks so much for showing some interest in my writing :-)**

 **Since we are still at the set-up of this whole story bear with me until we reach the more exciting parts.**

 **Also I wanted to give you a quick note on Snape: This will not become a fluff mentor story between Snape and Harry. But on the other hand Snape will also not be as brutal towards Harry either. So don't be surprised if you find him a bit too kind here.**

 **As to Harry himself – he will be a bit angsty in the beginning of this story, as I think he should be because he is a teenager with a lot on his plate. But he is not going to be suicidal and he will be back to normal in due time.**

 **So much for now. Hope you guys like this chapter!**

… **..**

 _Meanwhile up in the castle in Dumbledore's office._

Albus Dumbledore, who many called the most powerful wizard and who had fought against the dark for almost all of his life, which judging by his age meant quite a long time, was incredibly tired.

He sighed while he looked around his office. He had cleaned up after Harry had trashed it two weeks ago. Not everything had been reparable but he didn't mind. Those were just a few of his things. Compared to the poor boy their value was nothing. That boy though…

Albus sighed again. He got out of his chair behind his desk and walked over to the window. He gazed over the grounds of Hogwarts that were currently bathed in the colours of the setting sun. In the distance you could see the Quidditch pitch. While he continued to look out on the grounds a knock sounded from his office door.

"Enter" Albus said and turned around to see Severus Snape stepping over the threshold. Severus was one of the few staff that remained mostly at Hogwarts during the summer holidays and so Albus wasn't surprised to see him at all.

"Headmaster" Severus greeted him inclining his head. He stood rather stiffly in the still open door.

"Severus" Albus greeted the man. "Come on in and take a seat" while he himself was stepping over to his desk again.

Severus fully entered the office and stalked over to the appointed chair where he took a seat. Albus in the meantime ordered some tea and started pouring the tea into two cups minutes later. He then took a seat as well and looked at his colleague and loyal fighter for the Order of the Phoenix. Severus stared back evenly out of those pitch black eyes. They sat like that for a while in content silence.

After a while Severus broke the silence. "You have told him right?" he said still looking Albus directly in the eyes.

"Told whom what?" Albus answered with a raised eyebrow. Though he already knew what Severus was talking about.

"You know what I was talking about so don't pretend otherwise." Severus shot back looking slightly irritated.

Feeling that his younger friend was losing his patience with him Albus quickly nodded. "Yes I told Harry about the prophecy and its meaning." He sighed again. The poor boy had so much against him.

Severus raised an eyebrow at Albus and then huffed "Well you very well know that I would have told him years ago. After all Potter apparently slayed a fully-grown basilisk at the age of twelve. Maybe it would have even put some sense in the boy to stop his endless rule breaking."

"Severus" Albus admonished. "I have told you before and I will happily tell you again. You don't see Harry for who he really is. You just see James Potter. Harry however might look like his father but his character is more of Lily's nature." He sighed again at the look he was getting from Severus. "If you could just look past his appearance you would see the truly remarkable young man he has grown to be."

Severus rolled his eyes. "So you have told me."

"And yet you fail to move past your animosity with a man who has been dead for 15 years now." Albus answered. Knowing though that if Severus didn't want to see this side of Harry all this talking was a waste of breath. He remained quiet.

After another couple of silent minutes where both man were lost in their own thoughts Severus finally asked: "And how has the boy been coping with all of this?"

Dumbledore let out another long sigh. Yes, how indeed? Having cared for Harry over the past years the boy had become very dear to him and yet at the moment Harry probably hated him. Looking up at the piercing gaze Severus sent him he answered: "Not well I must admit. With the loss of Sirius on top of all things he has relented to shutting himself away from his friends. I am not sure he has told them about the prophecy yet. He certainly wants to protect them of this knowledge." His eyes wandered over to the now dark grounds. The sun had set.

"So the boy is about to blow up any second with all this stress thrust upon him" Severus commented.

"I fear that might be entirely possible." Dumbledore acknowledged. He indeed feared a bit that Harry would do something stupid. But on the other hand that boy had proven time and again what he could stand up against. He definitely needed to check on him sooner rather than later, he decided. "That is actually why I thought about giving him a break from his relatives and also giving him some proper training this summer. But I am afraid that I might just not be the person he wants to see at the moment"

Severus gave him an irritated look. "That boy has been in and out your office more times than any other student. Surely he holds a high trust into you?"

"So it used to be. Until I risked it all for his own well-being over this past year." Dumbledore answered warily. Why did he always have to mess up? First Ariana and now Harry. Both had been perfectly happy and alive for that matter before he messed everything up. Putting his head in his hands he groaned a bit.

"I am sure he will forgive you and you will be able to continue spoiling him" Severus answered with a slight sneer. "You Gryffindors tend to forgive way too easily."

"Yes he might. A quality he has from Lily I might add." Dumbledore mumbled through his hands. Then he sat back up and looked Severus straight into the eyes. "Would you be able to teach Harry if I went picking him up?"

Severus stared back at the hopeful gaze of those two blue eyes. He huffed. "You know full well that the boy broke any form of trust we ever had. I really don't want to see him any more than I have to!"

"Severus." Albus said almost pleadingly. "I know that these past years haven't been easy on both of you. But we need Harry alive and well-prepared if we want Voldemort defeated. And who else does the boy have to teach him how the Death Eaters work and teach him advanced defence?"

"Even though I can see your point Albus and I might add that mere advanced defence lessons are pointless if the rest of his education is slacking. On top of that I really don't think I am the right person. After all you just admitted yourself that the boy isn't exactly in a fit state and we never really saw eye to eye. Haven't you tried enough with Occlumency last year? Do you remember how that worked out?" Severus answered whilst narrowing his gaze on Dumbledore. "Surely someone more suitable could be found within the Order that could teach him. What about the werewolf?"

"Remus isn't exactly in a good state either and furthermore is not available as he is on an order mission." Dumbledore answered. "I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't think you were the best teacher available. After all we all do want this war to end. And yes I know you and Harry aren't exactly friendly to each other but really couldn't you work together to reach this goal? Would it be so terrible for you to teach someone willing to learn in a subject that you want to teach this upcoming year anyways?"

Severus didn't respond on that and looked out of the window instead. They sat in silence again. It was getting really dark outside and you could barely make out the grounds by now.

"Would you at least consider giving Harry lessons, Severus?" Albus finally asked. His full tiredness now visible as he looked into Severus' eyes. Before the man could answer though the sound of a soft bell could be heard inside the office.

Severus raised his head in a questioningly look. "What was that?"

"Someone is entering the grounds" Albus replied tensely.

"What? How is that possible? The grounds are warded to not let anyone in." Severus asked standing up.

"Well not if Hogwarts herself decides to let someone in" Dumbledore replied getting up as well. "Let's have a look shall we?" He said walking towards the door the younger man closely following. They made their way towards the grounds.


	3. Chapter 3

Lost in thought Harry was making his way up to the castle.

What would he say to Dumbledore? Would Dumbledore even be there? And if not what would he do? These questions circling in his head Harry continued walking up to the castle. And for the first time it occurred to him that this was really a long walk or better hike. His school really was hard to reach.

Taking a short break, he decided that he most certainly wasn't ready to go in the castle yet. Thus he made his way to the lakeshore to the stone he sat on at the end of last term to get some thinking time.

Reaching that place he realised how dark it had become. He shivered a bit as he sat down. Looking over the lake towards the castle he saw light behind some windows. So someone definitely was there.

Quickly he wondered if he could just hide inside the room of requirement until term would start without being noticed. Shaking his head with a determined look he forgot about that again. After all he had come here to quit hiding. What good had hiding brought him so far? None. So he would ask … no demand of Dumbledore to teach him. Everything.

But what if Dumbledore would just send him back to the Dursleys? What would he do then? Threaten to run away again? No that would not work. And where to anyways? But there wasn't really much he could do if the headmaster really did send him back. He was still under-aged after all. Only one more year but still.

Harry sighed. Then all of a sudden he remembered the TV shows he had seen at the Dursleys where children where moved from their parents or guardians because they were deemed unfit for taking care over a child. Maybe he could demand for a witch or wizard to become his guardian? He didn't know if that was a common thing in the wizarding world at all though. He would have to ask Hermione. She would know.

Shifting a bit on the cool stone another thought came to his mind. For all he knew he could already have a guardian in the wizarding world. Maybe the Dursleys where only responsible for him in the muggle world. But who could that be? Sirius of course had been his godfather all along, but Sirius was… No. He wasn't going to think about that. Could there really be someone else responsible for his well-being in the wizarding world? It sure wasn't the Weasleys although they would have made great guardians. Maybe it was someone from the ministry. Harry shuddered a bit at that thought. He would rather have Snape as his guardian than some stranger who worked for Fudge. At least he knew Snape to be working with Dumbledore. Though Snape definitely didn't categorize as loving person or guardian for that matter either and he most certainly wasn't his legal guardian. After all his animosity towards Harry's father was too strong to even consider this an option. No if there really existed some form of wizard guardian for him it was definitely someone else.

Sensing more than seeing the two men approaching him Harry jumped to his feet wand aiming directly at the heart of Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts. Next to him stood a tall man dressed in long black robes and wearing a familiar sneer: Severus Snape

 **/-/**

Severus had followed the headmaster. They were now standing outside the big oak porch, the headmaster apparently lost in thought but Severus was quite certain that he was somehow feeling where this intruder was. After all the headmasters of Hogwarts were always tuned in with the magic of the castle itself. And Dumbledore of course was a most capable and strong wizard, Severus was sure it wouldn't take him long to pin point the location of the intruder.

Just then Dumbledore turned to him and said: "At the lake." Without further ado he turned and swiftly started walking towards the lake. Wand steadily in one hand.

Whispering his own "Lumos" Severus followed the headmaster quickly. Wearily the slowly approached the spot where the intruder sat on a stone. Slowly nearing, the person suddenly jumped and raised his own wand at them. Then relieve flashed over his face and he dropped the wand again and Snape could make out the Potter brat.

"Harry" he heard the headmaster say, he sounded somewhat surprised to see his golden boy here. "What are you doing here?" Albus asked the slightly trembling boy.

"Um… I … well …" the brat stuttered.

"Speak. We don't have all night." Severus rather gruffly said which earned him a mild glare from the headmaster.

The boy looked at him slightly irritated then turned back to the headmaster. "Well, I came to talk to you, sir."

"Yes" the headmaster answered "I imagined you didn't exactly come to take a swim with the giant squid."

Severus rolled his eyes. Really this wasn't exactly the time nor the place for jokes. "Might I suggest we move this fun gathering inside where we can actually see each other and our surroundings. I am sure Mr. Potter will be able to talk to you there as well." He glared at Potter.

"Good idea, Severus" the headmaster nodded in acknowledgement and then turned back to Potter. "Come on, Harry let's move inside where we can have this talk over a nice cup of tea."

"Um… maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come here…" the boy mumbled.

Severus scoffed "Of course it was a stupid idea to run away! Did your relatives treatment not fit your standards, Potter?"

"Severus!" The headmaster sent him another glare.

The boy on the other hand seemed to have lost all his energy as he slumped down on the stone and covered his face in his hands.

Sighing a bit, the headmaster stepped forward and gently placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Harry" he softly said towards the boy "Let's go inside where we can have a proper talk about everything. Come on" he said grabbing the boy's arm and pulling him up. The boy stumbled a bit but followed the headmaster. He was still trembling slightly.

After finally arriving in the headmaster's office the boy was placed in one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. Albus himself took a seat as well after serving some more tea and handing a cup to the boy. Severus remained standing next to the window, preferring his spectator spot for this surely interesting talk about the newest stupidity of the brat.

"So Harry, to what do I owe this pleasant surprise?" the headmaster questioned his eyes twinkling.

The boy looked at his cup and then mumbled "Um… I had enough of it. All of it. And I figured that I really only had two options: Either getting up and start fighting so that I at least have a chance against Voldemort or…" He took a deep breath "Well end it all."

Severus looked from the brat to the headmaster. Whereas the boy still only looked at his tea cup the headmaster looked concerned.

"So I thought after all the people dying for me I owe it to them to at least try my best to fight Voldemort. I mean I don't want my parents and Sirius to have died for nothing. And that is why I came here. To learn from you. To be prepared." With those last words the boy raised his head and looked the headmaster somewhat hopeful in the eyes.

"I am certainly glad to hear that you chose this out of the two options as you said. And I was thinking myself if I should shorten your holidays to start educating you for a bit." Dumbledore said whilst looking the boy straight in the eyes.

Severus was still leaning against the window contemplating everything that he just heard. That really hadn't sounded at all like the cheeky brat he had despised for the past five years. And he was sure that the boy had been sincere to them. The boy had always been a bad liar and that just sounded like someone close to breaking. After all being head of Slytherin he had had to deal with abused children and some even going so far as being suicidal. Luckily he had always figured it out before something happened and had always gotten them back on track. But the Potter boy surely couldn't be an abused child. After all the boy hadn't behaved like one over the past years. Otherwise he surely would have noticed. He always did. On the other hand, he had never really paid that much attention towards the boy. He was a Gryffindor after all making him Minerva's responsibility. It was enough that he had to see the boy during classes really. There was also the possibility that the boy had just exaggerated to get some attention. Yes, that sounded more like the brat.

Meanwhile the conversation between the headmaster and the Potter boy continued.

"So Harry what would you say about spending your summer holidays here at Hogwarts to learn everything you will need for the battle against Voldemort. I know for most students spending their holidays at school must be a horrible idea but I am sure you will not think of it in that way. And I am certainly glad to take a bigger role in your education. So what do you say?" The headmaster asked the boy.

"Yes. That sounds good. And I don't mind spending my holidays at Hogwarts, sir." The boy replied.

"Good." Dumbledore said with a broad smile. "Well then I suggest that I will show you your room and you get a good night's sleep. And we will discuss everything in greater detail tomorrow. After all it is already quite late." After another nod from the boy, he and Albus left the room to Albus' quarters.

Severus remained in the office to wait for Albus' return. After all they had a lot of things to discuss.

 **Really struggled with this and the next few chapters coming. Hope you like them and that they came across the way I wanted them. There will be a lot of serious talks about emotions and behaviour in the next chapters. So don't think Harry got off the hook so easily.**

 **Also thanks for all the support so far! Really appreciate it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another short chapter for you guys! I have been crazy busy, but I promise chapter 5 will be up soon and it is going to be very loooooong.**

Severus had started pacing the office shortly after Albus had left the room. Glancing at the clock he began to wonder what was taking the old man so long. Was he reading the boy a good night story?!

Agitated he stopped his pacing to stare out in the dark.

Finally, Dumbledore came back into the office and sat down again. He looked tired.

"What now headmaster?" He asked rather impatiently.

"Well. After these recent events I will have to come up with a plan of how to lead this all to a successful outcome."

"You do realise that the boy will need more than just education. If he really was that close to suicide, he will need some guidance, someone that helps him through all of that." Severus pierced Albus with his black beady eyes. After all, Albus was known to overlook things like that for the greater goals he had in mind.

"Yes I know. And I will have a serious talk with Harry tomorrow. I promise you I will take care of this situation. But I also wanted to ask you Severus if you were ready to help prepare the boy. After all you're his best chance when it comes to his defense."

"I really don't think this will be such a good idea, Albus. You know what the boy did during Occlumency lessons. I don't want to spend any more time with Potter than necessary." Severus answered.

Albus sighed. "I was afraid that you would see it that way. But really Severus you have heard him. He is ready to learn and I want to give him the best chance. And I know you want him to succeed as well."

Severus huffed and turned to look back out of the window. They remained in silent for a couple of minutes. Finally, Severus turned back to face the headmaster and looked into those blue eyes. "Severus, you know I'll need your help with this. You promised Lily."

"You know headmaster, that you ask a lot" Severus said stiffly. "You stand here and ask me to do something you very well know I don't want to do. Ever. And yet you need me and to get me to do this you pull out what always works: Lily. Did it ever occur to you that I might just refuse? After all what that boy did last year you really think it is a wise decision to ask me to help him out. During the summer. My supposed time off teaching dunderheads. And yet here we stand and you look at me with those eyes."

Silence again.

The headmaster seemed to contemplate his sudden outburst. Hell he really should get himself together! When was the last time he lost control in front of his mentor? No this had to stop. If he continued like that he would really be stuck with that brat for the summer. That couldn't happen!

"Severus" the headmaster pulled him out of his thoughts. "I do realise I ask a lot. I know that you already do more for me and the Order than I can ask of you. And yet I stand here and have to ask even more. I know that both you and Harry will hate me for this but I also know that you are the boys' and thus our best chance of success. Severus I need you to do this for everyone's best. For me and for Harry." A bit more quietly he added: „And for Lily."

Severus glared back at the headmaster and then quickly tried to school his expressions. Damn it. He was going to lose. Again. He knew he had only one more card to play and chances where not high that he could win this.

"What if I get summoned? You know the Dark Lord expects me to come more quickly during the summer and to be available for his bidding. I can't tell him I have to teach the boy he hates the most in the world to survive this battle." Now that was his last chance to get out of this dreadful task.

Albus Dumbledore sighed again. He seemed to do this a lot lately. "Well Severus. We both know that you would be able to find time to teach Harry and do all your other tasks. I will only ask you to do this if you can see a way in putting the past aside and grant both of you a new start. I do not ask you to like him since even I am not that foolish to believe that you two can get to such a close understanding. But I will ask you to try and see Harry for the person he really is. After all you should be able to see Lily in him. You knew her best. And of course I will request the same from Harry. I trust both of you to be able to work together since you are both following the same goal."

Severus stared into those blue eyes. He wished to see the familiar twinkling but instead they just looked back at him. Telling him how earnest this was to the headmaster. There was no way out of this. He knew that Albus wasn't really asking him. This was his way of commanding and he knew he had to at least try and give that bloody boy another chance. This was going to be a long summer.

After several long minutes of silence Severus nodded.

A smile spread over Albus' face. "Very well my boy. Glad to see that you are willing to give Harry another chance." This was commented by a low grunt from Severus. "So I thought we could split our days, so we both should have enough time for our other tasks. I think it would be beneficial if you started with Harry in the mornings, since I assume you will have some physical elements in your education. I will then work with Harry during the afternoons." Severus nodded.

"So you want me to make the boy fit for fighting and teach him about Death Eater strategies, if one should go as far as call them strategies." Severus said, raising an eyebrow at his mentor. "Anything else I should teach the boy? He has always been abysmal at Potions so he could surely need some refreshing here." Severus trailed off.

"Excellent idea!" Albus exclaimed. He then added a bit more thoughtful "You would then cover defence, strategies, fighting and potions. I trust you will work out a schedule that fits not only the boy's education but also your own plans?" After another nod from Severus, Albus clapped his hands together. "Very well. I think we are done for now here then. This training program will start the day after tomorrow so you will have enough time to prepare. And that gives me enough time to have a proper talk with Harry."

"What will you teach the boy?" Severus asked bluntly.

"Oh a bit of this and that." Albus replied lightly.

Severus understood this as Albus' way of not wanting to tell him and took his leave. After all he had only one day to work out a training schedule for that boy. And also only one day to prepare himself for seeing that boy for the rest of the summer. Daily.

He sighed. Why couldn't his life be easy? Just once?!

 **This was just another filler to get you guys to the action. Which will start next chapter. Promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here comes the very long chapter 5. I struggled a lot with it but I am quite pleased with the outcome of it. Hope you like it as well.**

Harry rolled over on the very comfortable bed. His mind was restless. He went over everything that had just happened. From leaving the Dursleys to coming to Hogwarts. It had been the right decision to come here, he told himself firmly. And Dumbledore hadn't sent him away immediately. He had even promised Harry whilst showing him to his room, that he wouldn't have to go back to his relatives.

" _Rest, my boy. Get some sleep and tomorrow we will figure this all out together." Dumbledore had told him whilst gently guiding him over to the bed. Harry had sat down on the bed feeling very lost. Had it been the right decision to come here? What if Dumbledore had better things to do? After all he had just stormed away from a tricky situation like a child. Surely Dumbledore would have expected more from him. He would have expected Harry to be stronger._

 _Harry dropped his head to stare at his knees. He felt embarrassed for running away like that. Maybe he should have just sent an owl to ask the headmaster for his permission instead of just running away. That must have been the grown-up thing to do here. He really felt uncomfortable now._

 _He felt the bed dip slightly and an arm coming around his shoulders. "Harry. Relax and don't worry so much. We will work it all out. And I don't think of you as a burden. In fact, I am very much looking forward to having you around." Harry felt Dumbledore's gaze upon him. He kept staring intently on his knees. But Dumbledore reached out for his chin and forced him to look in his eyes. He then continued. "Everything will work out in the end. But I think the first step is for you to get some very much needed rest. Please try and sleep and we will have a proper talk about everything tomorrow." Harry had nodded to that._

" _Good." Dumbledore had smiled. "Oh and Harry" the blue eyes were back to twinkling. "No more running away."_

Harry rolled over to the other side again. He still felt very embarrassed. But Dumbledore had been right. The only thing he could do at the moment was getting some much needed sleep. Rolling around a bit more uneasily sleep finally found him a couple of minutes later.

/-/

The next morning Harry awoke feeling well rested. He had slept peacefully. He apparently had been too exhausted for nightmares. Well he certainly wasn't complaining about that. He sat up and stretched a bit. Looking around the room he made out two doors as well as a desk near a big window. One was the door he had been led into by Dumbledore so the other surely was a bathroom.

Remembering his trunk in his pocket he pulled it out and enlarged it back to normal size. After getting some fresh clothes he went to take a shower.

After the shower and feeling much better, he went out of the other door that led into Dumbledore's personal quarters. There was a short corridor with two more doors leading to other rooms. At the other end the corridor opened into a large sitting room. There was a comfy-looking couch in front of a fireplace and two armchairs across from the couch. Next to the fireplace there were two large windows that gave Harry a perfect few of the grounds with the Quidditch pitch in the distance. On the other side of the room was a large table that seemed to function as dining area.

Harry spotted another door and went to go through it when that door opened from the other side and Albus Dumbledore stepped over the threshold. He saw Harry and smiled. "Ah Harry, I see you are up and about. I just wanted to see if you were ready for breakfast." Harry simply nodded feeling slightly overwhelmed and still a bit awkward. After all it wasn't every day that you woke up in Dumbledore's quarters and were about to have breakfast with said wizard.

Dumbledore seemed to sense his slight discomfort. He walked over to Harry and guided him towards the table. "What do you want to eat for breakfast?" he asked after Harry had sat down and he had chosen the seat across from him.

Harry felt totally at a loss. He had barely eaten anything at all over the past two weeks. And just thinking about food made him feel nauseous. But he was sure he wasn't going to get out of breakfast so easily. "Um … just some fruit would do, sir." He finally manged to answer.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "I am sorry but I think that won't do. Poppy will have my head if you don't eat properly under my supervision. And fruit is hardly an acceptable breakfast for a growing boy." He looked intently at Harry.

Harry squirmed a bit in his seat. He wasn't sure what to say. He really wasn't in the mood for food and was also sure he wasn't going to stomach the rich food Hogwarts usually offered. Aside from the fact that something as trivial as breakfast seemed pointless with everything that had happened. With Sirius gone. No he wasn't going to think about that now. He swallowed hard. When he glanced up he saw Dumbledore still looking at him over his half-moon glasses. Harry felt pinned into his chair with no way out. He quickly looked back down at the table.

He heard Dumbledore sigh and then felt a hand on his left arm. "Harry."

Silence.

Harry had stiffened a bit after Dumbledore's hand had made contact with his arm.

"Harry, look at me." Dumbledore tried again. For a moment Harry continued to stare at the table. But then he slowly raised his head to look into the headmaster's eyes. "Thank you. Harry, I know it isn't easy to move on after such a terrible loss like Sirius' death. And I also understand that you need some time get adjusted to this new situation. But this doesn't mean you can neglect your own needs. You do need food to function. I don't judge you in the slightest for not feeling hungry in those past days. But from today on we, you and I together, will work on your well-being. And that will involve eating meals." Harry just looked back at Dumbledore not making a move.

Did Dumbledore truly mean what he just said? Would he be there for him this time? Would he have someone to talk to and ask for advice? Oh how he just wished to have someone to dump this heavy load on which he felt pressing on his heart. He longed for someone to be able to trust and talk to. Could Dumbledore really be that person?

He was pulled out of his questions by a gentle squeeze on his left arm. "I will be there to help you Harry, if you so wish. But judging by you coming all the way to Hogwarts to see me I take it you do want my help. And I am more than willing to take a more important role in your life. What do you say?"

Harry gulped a bit. That was what he wanted wasn't it? Someone who would help him with all the tasks and adventures yet to come in his life. Someone he could go and talk to, who would help him with making the right decisions.

Having made up his mind, he nodded.

Dumbledore smiled at him. "Thank you for your trust, Harry. Now that we have agreed on this let's go back to breakfast. What do you say we add some porridge to your fruit? And maybe some tea or do you prefer pumpkin juice?"

"Juice, please" Harry replied.

"Very well." Dumbledore summoned a house elf and ordered porridge, fruit, juice and tea for breakfast. After a couple of minutes their food had arrived on the table and they started eating. Harry actually thought that the porridge did taste good and didn't make him feel too bad. They ate in comfortable silence.

After they had finished and the dishes had been collected by the house elf, Dumbledore had suggested they move over to the couch. Harry had sat down on the couch whilst Dumbledore had moved one of the arm chairs so that he was seated straight across from him.

"I think it is now time that we have that talk I promised you last night." Dumbledore started the conversation. Harry feeling still somewhat awkward to be with his professor in such a homely situation, nodded but kept looking at his knees.

"You came here last night to tell me that you wanted to learn how to fight against Voldemort am I right?" Harry nodded again.

"And I think I already told you that I had thought about pulling you out of your holidays sooner anyways to start doing exactly that. So far it seems we are on the same page." Dumbledore continued. "Since we both agree on this let's not dwell to long on this subject. I thought about focussing your teaching on DADA, Transfiguration and Charms since I think these are the skills you will most likely need. Aside from that I also plan on continuing Occlumency with you and I will be teaching you some more about Tom Riddle himself."

Now Harry perked up and looked Dumbledore straight in the eyes. "Do I have to take Occlumency again? I thought we had established that it doesn't work with mine and Voldemort's connection. Also Snape said he wouldn't continue teaching me."

"Professor Snape" Dumbledore corrected him. "And no, it would be I who would teach you Occlumency. As for it being helpful with your connection to Voldemort, let's just say it isn't that simple. For once I do not think that he will try and look into your mind again. Because the last time he did that at the Ministry your defence mechanism was too painful for him. Also I think we can agree on that your connection with Voldemort is very unique. It might even be the very first of its kind. So even I can only guess when it comes to that. The main reason why I'd like to continue teaching you Occlumency is its other positive effects. It would help you with nightmares as well as keeping your temper in check. Two reasons I think should be quite helpful to you." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling as he looked Harry in the eyes.

Understanding what Dumbledore meant, Harry nodded again. Then he asked the other question he had wanted to ask: "Sir, what do you mean by teaching me about Tom Riddle?"

"Ah Harry, you see, I have been around on this world for quite some time and even had the fortune or misfortune at that, of once being a teacher to Tom Riddle. Thus I think I can provide you with very insightful information when it comes to the way Lord Voldemort thinks and works. But all in due time." He continued to smile at Harry.

Harry nodded, understanding that Dumbledore didn't want to talk about this right now. But that he would find out soon. "So you will be teaching me in DADA, Transfiguration and Charms, sir?"

"As a matter of fact I will only be teaching you in Transfiguration and Charms. See being a headmaster of a school like Hogwarts comes with a lot of perks but it also requires me to do seemingly endless amounts of paperwork. So I will split my teaching of you with someone else. In fact, I will be teaching you in the afternoons and evenings for Occlumency." Dumbledore seemed to watch him closely whilst he had said that.

"And who will be teaching me in DADA? Remus?" Harry asked somewhat hopeful.

"No, Remus is currently not available and won't be so in the foreseeable future." Dumbledore answered him. "Now Harry, I have picked a teacher that comes with a very unique set of skills and knowledge when it comes to defensive magic. And I am sure he will be your best chance for learning all you need to know. And he was willing to teach you in the mornings this summer."

"Who is going to teach me then?" Harry asked a bit impatiently. Somehow he had a bad feeling about that teacher. The way Dumbledore enhanced the skill set of that person made him nervous. Surely it couldn't be…

"Well it will be Severus Snape that is …" Dumbledore started but was interrupted by Harry's outburst.

"What? Have you completely lost your mind? How could you… Snape of all people? He hates me and I hate him!" Harry had jumped to his feet whilst his rant and was now pacing up and down in front of Dumbledore.

"Harry." Dumbledore tried to calm him down with no effect.

"It is always the same with you adults." Harry continued ranting. "You pretend to be helpful and then when you realize that is too much for you, you will dump me on the next best person available. I should have known." Harry started to walk to the door. "I will be leaving now. Thanks for breakfast and everything."

"Harry! You will come back here and sit down." Dumbledore ordered him with such authority that Harry froze to the spot. "We will have a proper conversation now and you will not run away from it." Dumbledore added whilst still sitting in his arm chair. Harry slowly turned around and walked back to the couch and slumped down. He pulled his legs up and hugged them to his chest and stared at the floor. He felt awful and betrayed. How could Dumbledore do that. He really should know better. Snape would only make everything worse. And he wasn't going to let Snape make him feel more miserable!

"I get that you are mad at me. After all I have done or better not have done last year. I truly understand that. And I know that you are not ready to forgive me and maybe you won't ever be. But as I told you before I do have your best interests in mind. You came here to me to ask for help and for training. And I am more than willing to help and get you the best preparation there is. But I also ask of you that you trust me. And if you have any objections you surely may voice them. But for the future I would like to not being shouted at." Harry could feel Dumbledore's eyes on him but he couldn't bring himself to actually looking up at the headmaster.

"How about you tell me what is really troubling you?"

Harry continued to stare at the floor. He felt angry and disappointed at the same time. But he was also too stubborn to just give in and talk with Dumbledore. Although a rational voice in the back of his head told him that this was the grown-up thing to do and that he was behaving childish.

"Harry. I am sure we will find a solution that will suit us both and that I can help you with your troubles if you tell me about them." Dumbledore tried again. Nothing happened. Dumbledore sighed a bit and pulled his chair closer and rested one hand on Harry's right shoulder. "Please look at me." He requested in a calm voice and very slowly Harry raised his head to look in the headmaster's eyes. Dumbledore looked at him expectantly but he remained silent. He still wasn't feeling ready to talk.

After some more minutes of silence Harry couldn't help it and he started to spill. "I am sorry sir, that I reacted so harshly. It's just … well Snape hates me and he kicked me out of his office last term. So I really don't think it is a good idea for him to teach me defence." He looked at Dumbledore and saw him nod.

"I do understand your concern, Harry. But I have talked to _Professor_ Snape about this and he has agreed to teaching you. And he has even promised me to give you a fresh start. So it really all depends on you." Harry stared disbelievingly at Dumbledore. Snape wanted to give him a fresh start? He would not treat him like shit just because of his father's behaviour? This had to be a dream. There was no way in hell that Snape had agreed to this.

"I do however expect an apology from you, for your actions of last term towards Severus. And of course that you will treat Professor Snape with respect." Dumbledore looked him into the eyes over his glasses. A look that made Harry feel wary and he chose to look back down at the floor. After a while he finally answered. "Well if he truly is giving me a chance than I will do the same and apologize." He looked back up at the headmaster and saw him smiling at him slightly. "But if he continues to treat me like rubbish I want someone else to teach me." Dumbledore nodded and said "Agreed."

"Now let's talk about your outburst and our relationship." Harry looked horrified at Dumbledore and then tried to look away again but Dumbledore caught his chin and made him keep eye contact.

"I know this isn't easy for you but it will help. And if we want this to work over the summer I'll need you to be able to confine in me and you to be able to trust me again."

Harry still tried to look away even if his head felt trapped in the headmaster's hand. But he failed miserably and therefore had to look into the blue eyes that were gazing at him intently.

"So what was this outburst about? If I recall, you said that all adults were the same and that you couldn't rely on their help. Please do enlighten me, why you would think that." Dumbledore probed again.

Harry knew he was not going to get out of this. Why did he have to shout all this when he got mad? He really didn't want to discuss this with anyone. He squirmed a bit but the headmaster's gaze remained and he just knew there wasn't a way out of this. He took a deep breath and tried to structure his thoughts. Maybe if he was careful enough he wouldn't have to give away too much.

"Well it's just that most adults have never really cared about me or what happened around me." He began slowly. "And I suppose I just came to expect that all adults were the same when it came to that."

Dumbledore's piercing gaze was still on him and Harry again felt like the headmaster was looking though his words easily.

"I am sorry Harry but clearly the adults you met here at Hogwarts have proven to you that they indeed care about your well-being. I know that Professor McGonagall as your head of house does care a great deal about you." He moved his hand back to rest on Harry's left knee.

"Well she clearly hasn't shown it to me then". Harry bit back somewhat irritated. First Dumbledore wanted him to share and now he was telling him off?

"Why do you think that?"

"Back in first year when we told her about the Philosopher's stone being in danger she sent us away and told us not to worry. And if we hadn't intervened Voldemort would have returned that very same night!" Harry exclaimed.

"Ah I see. But has it ever occurred to you that she was right? I think we both know that Voldemort could have never reached the stone without your help. So she was right in sending you away from the danger of this adventure. And I might add, she did send a warning to me which prompted me to come back."

"But…" Harry stared back at Dumbledore unbelievingly. That couldn't be true. He did save the stone after all. But he knew Dumbledore had a point. Voldemort hadn't been able to get to the stone. It had been him that actually got the stone out of the mirror. So if he hadn't been there nothing would have happened. Dumbledore could have just handled it. He slumped down a bit.

"I see you have reached the same conclusion." Dumbledore commented. "So who else did not show to be trustworthy?"

Harry didn't know how to answer that. Somehow Dumbledore had destroyed his anger and showed him that he had been wrong all those years. Well certainly not about his relatives and the adults he had met before he had come to Hogwarts but he wasn't going to talk about that!

"Umm it seems I exaggerated. I'm sorry." Harry mumbled.

A pained look crossed Dumbledore's face. "Please don't lie to me, Harry." He said with so much sadness that Harry felt truly awful. "I know that it is hard to talk about something so personal like that but I request of you not to lie to me. If you still want this to work, I think we should agree on some rules for a lack of a better word. What do you say?"

Harry thought hard. He desperately wanted help with all of this. Really. He just hated talking about his past and insecurities. And he also knew he needed Dumbledore's help if he wanted to succeed. But could he trust him? A year ago that would never have been a question, now he wasn't so sure. Maybe he had to take the risk and trust the man again. After all it seemed that he really was his only chance. And he really wanted to trust him. Having made up his mind and hoping this wasn't going to backfire he sat back up straight and put his feet back down on the floor.

"Ok. I want this to work and want to trust you but maybe setting some rules would help us both."

"What sort of rules where you thinking about?" Dumbledore asked him still looking at him intently.

"Well first off I want us to be honest to each other. No lies, no keeping secrets." Harry looked Dumbledore straight into the eyes prepared to fight for this.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes that seems only fair. I do hope however that you understand that I might not be able to answer all of your questions and I request that you respect that as much as I will do the same."

Harry easily agreed to that. This would mean no talks about the Dursleys or anything else that he kept hidden.

"Furthermore I request of you to let me help you in any way possible. That does include eating properly, letting me help you with your worries and pain be it physical or emotional."

Harry felt a bit reluctant to agree to that. In a way this sounded awesome and even like having something like a parent. But Dumbledore couldn't mean that and he really wasn't prepared to share his feelings on everything.

Dumbledore seemed to sense his reluctance. "If it helps I wanted to tell you that I have obtained legal guardianship over you in the wizarding world since I left you at your relatives. These past years I have acted on this as I saw fit but mainly left the upbringing to your relatives. Something I regret doing but as I told you before I wanted my plan to work out and that meant not getting too attached to you. But from now on I am willing to fully act on this guardianship. That would mean that I would take care over you, provide you with all your needs and that you would be at home in my quarters here at Hogwarts. So in a way that would make us a proper family and therefore I would like us both to try our best to make this work."

Harry gaped at Dumbledore after that revelation. Did Dumbledore really just say this? That he was his guardian and wanted to be a proper family. In a way Harry had always wanted that. But why now? He finally managed to ask Dumbledore exactly that.

"Oh simply because I was a fool and failed my own plan. As I have told you before I had planned to keep a distance between us. We both know I miserably failed at that. And since I already care for you like a son in a way and you were willing to seek out my help I thought I propose this to you. I think we could both benefit from these arrangements. Also I think we can agree that sending you back to your relatives might not be an option anymore."

Finally, Harry nodded. Yes, that sounded good. And maybe it really could work. After all Dumbledore just promised him that there would be no more secrets.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore exclaimed with a broad smile. "So you would stay here with me this summer and we will work on preparing you together. But that would still mean that we are going to finish our conversation earlier." He gave Harry a stern look. "So how about we go back to that conversation. You were about to tell me why you thought you couldn't trust adults."

Harry squirmed in his seat again. Just seconds ago he had been excited about the new developments but now he just wanted to vanish into the couch so he could escape Dumbledore's stern gaze. But he had agreed to be honest.

"It's just that back at the Dursleys I made some bad experiences with adults. I see now that adults have treated me better here in the wizarding world. I just think I got too accustomed to not trusting adults. I will try and not do that in the future."

"I sure hope you will." Dumbledore said with a small smile. "What exactly happened back at your relatives that started this behaviour?"

"I am sorry, sir, but really I am not ready to share this." Harry said as politely as he could. He just hoped Dumbledore wouldn't press him too much.

"Fair enough. After all we just agreed to these rules. But please know that you can always come to me. I will be there to talk about your past if you deem it helpful."

Harry nodded. He truly hoped that this conversation was nearing an end. After all the emotional talking he was growing fairly tired. It seemed he wasn't so lucky.

"So there is another important topic that we have to discuss. You told me when you arrived that you were thinking about 'ending it all'. Please enlighten me what exactly you meant by that."

Harry sighed. This really wasn't getting any better. "I just really wanted to be with Sirius and I dreamed about being reunited with my parents and him. And all that kept us apart really was that veil. But it's not like I had an exact plan on how to get there or something." He had stared at his knees again and was entirely glad that Dumbledore hadn't forced him into making eye contact this time.

"I do understand that you miss your family and that grieving about loved ones sometimes means to contemplate such things. But I am very glad to hear that you hadn't slipped to deep into these dreams. And I think I have told you this before: It does not do to dwell on dreams …"

"And forget to live." Harry finished looking up and smiling a bit. "Yeah I remember that."

Dumbledore nodded and returned the smile. "So you didn't try and physically hurt yourself?"

"Umm… actually I cut myself on a piece of a broken mirror. Not deliberately. It was an accident. But it just felt so good when my hand started to hurt and bleed. It took all the pain away for a while. But I didn't do it again." He wasn't sure his ramblings had made sense. But the grave look he received from Dumbledore pained him.

"First of all it is very good that you didn't repeat this. Because it is not good to deliberately hurt yourself to get away from the emotional pain. It will just hurt even more later. Second I expect you to tell me if you ever feel like hurting yourself again."

Harry nodded.

"Good. I do think it will help you to be busy over the next weeks and I am sure Severus will include some form of physical program in his teaching. I am sure you know that sports help a lot with built-up emotions."

"So I still do have to go to Snape for defence?" Harry asked somewhat reluctantly.

"Yes. Because he is the best teacher for you in this field. And I do expect you to apologize to him and be respectful. You are both fighting for the same side after all and I think it is not too much to ask of both of you to at least seize the fighting to a minimum." Dumbledore said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, sir. I will try my best." Harry knew only too well that he wouldn't win this and if Snape really did try he could do as much himself.

"So what will you be teaching me?" he asked the headmaster.

"Oh I thought I would focus on your Charms and Transfigurations work. Teach you some useful spells. And also we will of course dwell deeper into the subject of Tom Riddle and the prophecy. All in all, I will give you as many skills for survival as I know."

Harry nodded again. That did sound good.

"So what would you think about some lunch and then afterwards I think you should start with your first task and visit Severus." Dumbledore said whilst standing up. Harry gulped a bit but nodded and got up as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait. I will try and update once a week – no promises though ;-)**

 **Here comes the next challenge for Harry:**

 **I edited this chapter, because it was brought to my attention by Teufel1987 that 'wrist' and 'back of the hand' are not exactly the same area… So I obviously had to fix this. Thanks for the quick comment!**

Harry slowly walked down the corridors towards the dreaded dungeons. He still couldn't imagine Snape forgiving him or even treat him any differently. No, it was definitely more likely that he would ridicule him for running away. Or even make some cruel jokes about his life at the Dursleys. But he had promised Dumbledore and so he was going to try. And he sincerely regretted the pensieve incident. He sighed a bit. He really regretted seeing this memory. His father and Sirius really had been jerks in this scene. And Snape had been right about his father. That probably was the worst about it all. That he had to admit that Snape of all people had been right about his father. At least his mother had been decent in this scene. Harry neared the Snape's office and braced himself for the hatred coming his way. Well he would just leave if Snape started to treat him as badly as he did usually. And then that would be it.

Finally, at the door he knocked against the cold wood. He heard the brisk 'Enter' from the other side and opened the door and stepped through. Carefully he looked around the office. It looked very much the same as always with all the glasses of potions ingredients. He looked at the potions master himself being perched behind his desk gazing at him. His face was emotionless not betraying any thoughts. Seemed like Snape at least was giving him a chance to apologize without sending him all the hatred at once.

"Take a seat, Mr. Potter." The dark baritone pulled Harry out of his thoughts. He complied and took the seat offered to him. Now sitting across from Snape on the other side of the desk. Snape still looked at him intently. It seemed he was expecting him to talk first. Harry gulped a bit. He wasn't sure how to start. Summoning his Gryffindor courage, Harry began to talk.

"Hello, um Professor Snape. I came down to apologize to you about what I did last term during our Occlumency lessons. I know I invaded your privacy and that it was wrong. Please understand that I have regretted doing that ever since and I will not ever do anything like that again." He paused a bit to draw another deep breath. "I was just so frustrated with not getting any information that I was sure the pensieve would provide me with answers. Had I known that it held your private memories I would have stayed far away from it. I know I had no business to invade your privacy in that way and want you to know that I truly regretted it. And I also wanted to apologize for my father's behaviour. I know what it is like to be being bullied and I hate knowing my father was a bully at school. I was told he grew up to be a better person so I would like to think that he would apologize himself if given the chance." He stopped his ramblings there and focussed on the man across from him. Snape just kept looking at him and the silence stretched for a long minute. Harry shifted a bit in his seat.

Eventually Snape nodded. "Thank you Mr. Potter. I trust you truly regretted invading my privacy and that it will not happen again."

Harry, relieved and a bit confused about this new behaviour of Snape, nodded again. What was Snape playing at?

Snape then continued. "I think I owe you an apology myself for my treatment of you over the last years. Please understand, that I will try harder from now on to separate you from your father."

Harry nodded again staring transfixed at the man across from him. This had to be a trick. There was no way this was the potions master. Maybe someone is using polyjuice… He was pulled out of his thoughts again when the dark baritone continued.

"So let's get to the task at hand. The headmaster has asked me to teach you in defence. I will spend my time and effort with that if you are truly willing to learn and will abide to my rules." He looked questioningly at Harry.

"Yes, sir. I am willing to learn from you and would appreciate it if you would spend time with me teaching me in defence." Harry tried very hard to stay as polite as possible. He knew they were on thin ice. If he messed up only a bit Snape surely would kick him out again. And after all if you could believe Dumbledore Snape was his best chance at learning defence.

"Very well. Let's go over the rules then. First off I expect you to be polite and respectful at all times. I won't accept tardiness and expect you try your best at all times." Harry nodded to those rules set out to him. He had expected those. After all Snape expected those in his class as well.

"Furthermore I expect you to obey me. I will not tolerate any disobedience, Mr. Potter" His gaze hardened on Harry, daring him to challenge him. But Harry nodded again. He wasn't going to give Snape the glee of denying him the lessons. Not so easily anyways.

"You will not lie to me and I won't tolerate silence for an answer. I require verbal answers to all questions."

Harry nodded again to which Snape raised an eyebrow. Quickly Harry followed with an "Yes, sir. Understood." This new Snape was confusing to say the least.

"Very well. Your schedule will include physical workout sessions so I expect you to eat three healthy meals a day. You will need all your strength to get through your day. And lastly I won't tolerate any rash Gryffindor behaviour. No running away without a plan." Snape smirked a bit at this point clearly expecting Harry to fight him on this.

"Yes, sir. I will try my best." Harry answered evenly.

"See that you do." Was the sharp reply to that.

Harry was still at a loss about the new Snape. He hadn't insulted him once and had been fairly human about everything. His rules had been sensible and Harry would try to follow them. After all he really couldn't risk losing Snape as a teacher. He was pulled out of his thoughts as Snape continued his speech.

"I have worked out a schedule for the next weeks to come. I expect to show up here at my office at 7.00 am tomorrow morning in training clothes. We will start with the physical program first. Afterwards you will have time to shower and have breakfast. We will then meet again for the rest of your lessons. Those will go until lunchtime and afterwards you are supposed to be with the headmaster."

"Yes, sir."

"I will see you tomorrow morning then." Snape said, gesturing Harry to leave.

"Yes, sir." Harry said whilst getting up. More than happy to leave the dungeons now. The new Snape spooked him a bit.

After he had left the dungeons he made his way back up to Dumbledore's quarters. The whole way he was pondering about this new behaviour of Snape. If Dumbledore had held the power of improving Snape's behaviour all those years, why hadn't he acted on it before? Then again he didn't know how Dumbledore got Snape to change. Maybe it had to do with recent events.

Harry reached the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office and private quarters. He stopped and wondered how to get in. Dumbledore hadn't given him the password. But in that moment the gargoyle gave him entrance to the stairs. Harry quickly stepped through and wondered how he had gotten entrance without a password.

Reaching Dumbledore's office Harry entered and was met by a beaming Dumbledore.

"Sir, how did I just get entrance to your office?" Harry asked the first thing on his mind being still too puzzled to have properly structured his thoughts.

"Ah, well since this is the entrance to your quarters as much as mine the gargoyle recognizes you and lets you pass. So you won't need a password."

Harry nodded and thought that this was indeed going to be helpful. The gargoyle seemed to recognize the inhabitants of the headmaster's quarters. That is why he hadn't heard Dumbledore use a password last night.

"How was your meeting with Professor Snape?"

"Ummm, not sure. He was nice. Or maybe not harsh and hateful would be a better description. He accepted my apology and even apologized himself. He told me to come down to his office tomorrow morning at 7."

"Excellent." Dumbledore beamed at him. "Now Harry, I would like you to follow me." Dumbledore got up and walked around his desk and towards the door leading down the stairs. Harry followed him slightly puzzled what was going to happen next.

Dumbledore was walking in a fast pace ahead of Harry making it hard for him to catch up. After following him into the fifth floor corridor Harry got a sneaking suspicion where Dumbledore was leading him. After a few more turns they indeed stopped in front of the hospital wing. Harry looked at the door and decided that this day was continuing to be incredibly hard.

"I think you already figured out why we are here." Dumbledore looked intently at him and Harry once again felt like Dumbledore was looking in his head. He looked away and backed up a bit. He hated the hospital wing! "Now Harry, if you would please be so kind and step through this door we can get this all over with." Harry looked back up into Dumbledore's eyes and just knew by the determined look that there was no way he was going to get out if this. He slowly dragged his feet towards the door that Dumbledore opened for him and made his way inside.

Harry was led to a bed by Dumbledore and sat down. He looked at the floor feeling very unprepared for what was to come. He hated being in the hospital wing. The more time he had to spend here the worse his attitude towards the hospital wing got.

Shortly after Dumbledore left he returned with Madame Pomfrey.

"Hello Mr. Potter." He was greeted by the medi-witch.

"'Lo Madame Pomfrey." Harry mumbled back his anger rising just by mere fact of being here. Dumbledore seemed to sense his defiance and gave him a stern look. Harry looked at his hands. He hated being here, so why should he pretend otherwise?

Dumbledore started talking, explaining why they were here. A thing that Harry was curios to hear but something that infuriated him even more. Dumbledore had just dragged him here. So much for being honest. He huffed in annoyance. The talk had just been this morning and already the headmaster was not keeping his words. He thought about getting up and leaving there and then. If Dumbledore wasn't honest with him why should he stay? A little voice in the back of his head told him he was behaving childish again and there was no rational point in being so angry just for being in this room. However, he couldn't help it. He wanted to lash out and destroy something. Everything felt so unfair. Just as he was about to get off the bed he felt a strong arm on his shoulder holding him down.

"Harry. Please calm down. I take it you are not the biggest fan of the hospital wing and you are incredibly tired with everything that has already happened today. But please understand that I want Madame Pomfrey to make a full medical scan, so that we both can help you to get back to full health." He looked Harry in the eyes, calmness radiating from him. And all of a sudden Harry didn't feel like punching his fist into the wall anymore.

Harry took a deep breath and brought his temper in check. He nodded because he didn't feel like talking.

"Thank you, Harry. Now as Madame Pomfrey just explained she will be running some scans to determine your general health. If you, please change into hospital gown for that purpose."

Harry hopped off the bed and let Madame Pomfrey give him one of those infamous hospital gowns. He changed behind a screen and sat back on his bed after he was finished. Dumbledore gave him a soft smile. Harry still feeling annoyed though mostly with himself chose to look at the wall instead.

"Now Mr. Potter. If you, please lie down and keep still until I say otherwise." Madame Pomfrey started to explain. "I will run several scans which will take about 10 minutes to analyse your health. So make sure you are lying comfortably." Harry nodded and made himself comfortable on the bed.

Madame Pomfrey began some complicated wand movements and muttered a long string of words – presumably in Latin – and Harry felt something tickle through his body. He remained still for what seemed an eternity while a quill wrote his health report on a parchment. Finally, Madame Pomfrey told him to get up and sit down so they could discuss the report together. Harry felt his stomach clench but did as he was told. Dumbledore sat down on a chair and moved it so that he was facing Harry and laid a hand on Harry's thigh.

Madame Pomfrey came over with the report and started to talk. "Now Mr. Potter first off we will start with your current health. Hmmm. It seems that you are underweight. You will have to gain at least 10 pounds to have an acceptable weight and also to be allowed back on a broom."

Harry gulped at that. He wasn't allowed to fly before he gained weight. What had his weight to do with his flying abilities? "I don't understand, Ma'am. Why am I not allowed flying?" He asked as politely as he could.

"Because Mr. Potter it would be too risky for your health since your body cannot provide you with enough strength of flying at the moment." She gave him a very strict look, which told Harry that fighting her over this was not going to help him, so he nodded somewhat defeated. "If you are eating properly from now on you will be back up on a broom in no time." She assured him. "Aside from that your health seems to be perfectly fine."

Harry looked up relieved and was about to get off the bed when she continued. "Not so fast Mr. Potter." Harry slumped back down and could have sworn to hear a light chuckle from Dumbledore. "Now we will discuss this very long report of past injuries." Harry gulped hard. This was going to take ages.

"Some of them, I can see are from injuries you gained here at Hogwarts, like the broken arm from Quidditch in your second year. I am sure you will remember that." She looked at him with slightly raised eyebrows. Yes, he did remember that fool Lockhart trying to fix his arm and making it all worse. He made a fist and nodded trying to suppress his anger.

"What I am curious about is this injury you got repeatedly on the back of your hand last term. What exactly happened there Mr. Potter?"

Harry instinctively pulled his hands away and sat on them. He didn't want to talk about the stupid toad and all the detentions he had had with her. No one had cared last term. So why would they now? Dumbledore and Pomfrey shared a quick look before Dumbledore started to talk.

"Harry. Please tell us what happened to your hand. I am sure we will be able to sort it out." He gently reached out for Harry's arms and pulled at them. However, Harry flexed his muscles and kept his hands under his legs. He had enough for today. He wanted to go to bed and sleep and not be bothered with this stuff. He felt his temper flare. He jumped to his feet prepared to run but didn't count in the fast reflexes of Dumbledore. The man easily caught him in his arms and pulled him to his chest. Harry tried to fight the death grip but was unable to move even one inch. Dumbledore really was stronger than you would have guessed. After several moments in the strong grip Dumbledore released his grip on him slightly to move one hand under his chin and forced him to make eye contact.

"Care to tell me what this outburst was about?" His eyes felt like they were boring into Harr's head and he had no way of turning away. They remained like this for several seconds until Harry's resolve crumbled and he murmured.

"I don't know, sir. I just felt so angry and I hate being here and talk about Umbridge and everything that happened last term."

"Umbridge?"

"Yes. See, I had many detentions with her last term. And she used this strange quill that would write with my blood. So I had to write lines until it would bleed properly." At those words both adults gasped and Dumbledore let Harry's chin go to grab his hand and turn it to have a proper look at the scar. 'I must not tell lies' was scratched into Harry's skin well enough that it was easy to read.

"She used a blood quill on a student?" Madame Pomfrey asked faintly.

Dumbledore grabbed Harry firmly on the shoulders and looked him straight into the eyes. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I… umm…" Harry could not believe this. They hadn't known! He had been sure that they had known. After all, didn't McGonagall tell him to keep his head down and stop complaining? "Well, I thought you knew…" Harry trailed off.

"We certainly did not." Dumbledore stated firmly. "And if I had known she would have gone straight to Azkaban." He looked so furious now, that Harry was actually a little scared.

…

Madame Pomfrey took Harry's wrist in her hands and looked at it closely. "It is too late now to prevent scaring. But I might have something that would reduce the scar to a minimum." She then bustled off to her supplies cabinet.

Dumbledore seemed to have calmed down enough to continue questioning Harry. "Why did you not consider telling me?" He looked quite sad.

"Hermione actually suggested that. But I was mad with you. You had been avoiding me so I wasn't going to you to complain about detention with that toad." Dumbledore reached out for his chin again and looked him intently in the eyes.

"Harry. First off, I am very sorry to hear that my treatment of you stopped you of coming to me. I would have appreciated it if you had told me right away. However, that is the past and we will have to move on from that. Which brings me to my second point. From now on, please tell me about everything that is bothering you or giving you any trouble. I am here to help you as much as I can but that requires some help from you as well."

Harry nodded against the soft pressure of the hand. Dumbledore let go off Harry's chin and Madame Pomfrey arrived with some vials.

"Here you go Mr. Potter. Rub this over your scar once a day for the next couple of weeks and the scar should fade at least a bit." She gave him a sad smile while handing him the vial. "I looked over the rest of the report and everything else seems to be fine. There were some minor injuries from before the time at Hogwarts but nothing worse than any other child would have gotten. So, I suppose we don't have to go over every incident here." Harry nodded, quite relieved. He wasn't in the mood to tell them about 'Harry hunting' or anything else that happened at the Dursleys.

"All right. Let's get you changed while Poppy here will explain me all the rest I will have to know." Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey left for the office whilst Harry changed back to his normal clothes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Next chapter done. Happy Easter everyone!**

On the way back to Dumbledore's quarters they both remained quiet. Harry just wished he could go to his room and never come out again. Today had been one of the most confusing and stressful day in his life. He just wanted to lay down and sleep and preferable not talk about anything.

He thought about the talk he had had this morning with Dumbledore. It still seemed all wrong. And he couldn't make sense of all of it. Was everything now going to change for the better? He sighed. He really needed to talk with his friends about all of this. Hermione and Ron would be able to help him sort all of this out. He would write to them and also he hadn't looked for Hedwig yet. Yeah. He would do that. That was a good idea.

Just then he realized he was standing in the living room with Dumbledore and the man was looking at him intently. Had he asked him something? Harry looked back confused but Dumbledore didn't say anything. So Harry decided he would go to his room. Just as he was about to walk out of the room he was stopped by Dumbledore's quite voice.

"Please sit down for one moment."

Harry complied and hoped this was not going to be another long talk. He really was too tired for any more of this. Dumbledore took the chair across from him and looked at him seriously.

"Harry. I know it has been a long and very strenuous day for you so I won't make this long."

Harry looked up relieved. And nodded his thanks.

"I know this all must seem confusing to you. With everything that has happened but I promise you we will sort it all out with time. One step at a time. This requires that we will trust each other." At that he looked sternly at Harry over his glasses. "So I want you to come to me with anything that bothers you. I want to help you but I want you to feel at home here as well. I am not going to pester you and if you do not want to talk about something I will respect this. But I want you to open up to me and not hide away in your room and try to fight this all on your own. Because Harry, you are not. You have a lot of people that care a lot about you and I myself care a lot more about you than you could possibly know."

Harry nodded. He felt a lump in his throat. 'Don't cry, don't cry' he chanted in his head. Damn it! Why was he so close to losing it lately? He had to be very tired. Dumbledore reached out and took his right hand in his and squeezed it gently.

"How about we go to your room and set it up to your liking and afterwards we will have some dinner?"

"Yes." Harry croaked out.

They got up and walked to Harry's room. Now that Harry looked at it, it really seemed very impersonal. White walls and a big window. A cupboard was next to the door that lead into the bathroom. The bed was perched to another wall. And Harry's trunk was dumped in the middle of the room.

"So…Hmm I think we will start with the walls. Do you want anything done with them? I know a lot of students hang up their Quidditch posters. But maybe you would like a little colour before you hang up your posters or photos." Dumbledore looked questioningly at him.

"Umm." Harry thought hard. He never really had an opportunity to design a room to his liking. He thought about Ron's room that was all orange. No, he wanted something less aggressive. "I'd like the walls to be blue. But not dark more like the sky. Would that work?"

"Certainly." Dumbledore said. Than he waved his wand and the walls turned into an excellent shade of blue. There were even little white areas that resembled clouds. When Harry looked more closely he could see them move slightly.

"Wow. That is cool." He said and beamed at Dumbledore.

"If you want I could do the ceiling similar to the one in the Great Hall. Though it might be slightly annoying when there is a thunderstorm." Dumbledore suggested.

Harry thought a bit about that. It sounded amazing. And he really didn't mind thunderstorms. They always left him with a homely feel. "Yes I would like that." Seconds later the ceiling matched the sky outside that was in bright red and orange shades due to the setting sun. It was brilliant and Harry loved it.

"Well to get to the more practical things I think a desk and a shelf would be a good idea, don't you agree?" Dumbledore said and both items popped up next to the big window. "I suggest you start settling in and if you need anything more just come to me. What do you think about dinner in an hour?"

"Sounds good. And thanks for all of this really." Dumbledore just smiled at him and left Harry to unpack and settle in.

Harry dropped on his bed and had a good look around his new room. Harry liked it a lot. Even now it was more like home to him than the room he had had at the Dursleys.

After a couple of more minutes he got up and unpacked his trunk. He put all his books on the shelf and set up his parchment and ink on the desk. Then he proceeded by putting his school robes into the cupboard. After he was finished with that he stared at remaining clothes in his trunk. Those were all Dudley's cast-offs. He stared at them. He didn't want them. He wanted a fresh start with clothes that actually fit him. He decided to burn them. He reached for his wand and then stopped again. Snape had told him to come in sports clothes. He didn't have anything even remotely fitting this description and there wasn't time to buy anything. He wondered if he would be able to transfigure one of the old rags into something suitable to wear for at least tomorrow. After that he could always buy new stuff.

Still standing in front of the trunk he thought about how to transfigure clothes. He had no idea whatsoever about how to do that. They never had covered anything like that in classes. He could of course ask Dumbledore, but he really didn't want the headmaster to know about this. Still thinking about his dilemma he jumped when he heard a knock on the door. He spun round to see Dumbledore enter with a broad smile on his face.

"Ah I see you are settling in." He commented and looked around the room. Harry moved a bit to block his view from the still open trunk with his old clothes in it. "I wanted to give you this." Dumbledore said and pulled something out of his robes that Harry couldn't really make out. But then Dumbledore started to enlarge it and handed Harry his Firebolt. "I thought you would like to have this back. Obviously your ban from Quidditch has been revoked, so you will need this."

"Wow. Thanks, Professor." Harry took hold of his broom and just looked at it with a wide smile. This day was finally getting better for him.

"Obviously you are not allowed to use your broom, yet, but I am sure it won't be long until you gained enough weight." Dumbledore said, still smiling brightly at Harry.

Harry nodded, still feeling a little dazed just by holding his broom again. The broom Sirius had given to him. Slowly he walked to the cupboard to lean his broom against the side of it. When he turned back around he saw the smile on Dumbledore's face had vanished. Now there was a look of sorrow carved into his aged face.

By moving to the cupboard Harry had given Dumbledore a perfect view into his trunk. Harry bit his lip. So much for this day getting better. He really wasn't in the mood for another discussion of his feelings or his relatives.

"I see we need to do some shopping." Dumbledore commented with a slight smile. "I will hand you some catalogues after dinner and you can order anything you would like. Though I think you should start with a complete new wardrobe because I would really like to burn these." He had pointed with his right foot to the trunk.

Harry just stared at him in silence. Did Dumbledore really just say that?

"See I always owl order my clothes because I can't be bothered with all the people wanting to talk with me if I would go to diagon alley. And honestly it also saves you a lot of time."

Harry still stared at Dumbledore and suddenly felt very warm in his chest. Any other adult would have made a huge fuzz about this but Dumbledore seemed to know that Harry didn't want to talk about this and had just offered a solution. For the first time he really felt like this new relationship between them could really work.

"Now if I remember correctly you will need some sports clothes and some regular clothes for tomorrow?" He looked questioningly up at Harry who responded with a nod. "Any ideas how those sport clothes should look like?"

"Ummm" Harry looked at Dumbledore not knowing where this was going.

"See I thought we could just transfigure some of your clothes until the new ones arrive. And use this as a little first Transfiguration lesson." Dumbledore smiled and winked at him.

"Oh right." Harry mumbled. He had no idea how he wanted his sports clothes to look like. Just something normal and nothing embarrassing. "I thought some shorts and a T-shirt would do."

"That sounds reasonable. Do you mind?" He said whilst pointing his wand at some old shirt that had several holes in it. Harry shook his head and Dumbledore waved his wand and turned the clothes into bright green, very tight looking shorts. "What do you think?" He said whilst critically eyeing his work.

"Maybe a bit too tight, sir." Harry felt slightly embarrassed with the whole topic.

"Yes I thought so too." He waved his wand again and the shorts now looked more like something Harry could wear without embarrassing himself completely. "That should do. Now how about you try the next one?" Dumbledore suggested with a smile.

"Umm right." Harry felt very uncomfortable and it occurred to him that this was the first time he was actually performing magic while Dumbledore was watching. And Transfiguration wasn't his strongest subject either.

"Just concentrate on the result and picture it clearly in your head. It should help that you can copy from my handiwork." Dumbledore still smiled encouragingly at him.

Harry concentrated on the green shorts in front of him and pictured them in black in his head. Then he pointed his wand at an ugly pair of socks and waved it just as Dumbledore had. To his own surprise the pair of socks had changed into a black copy of the green shorts. He smiled widely at Dumbledore who beamed back at him.

"Wonderful, Harry. Really very nice work. Now how about we shrink some of these old shirts, so that they should fit you better?" Dumbledore suggested whilst already starting. Harry quickly followed and they shrunk most of the shirts in his trunk and Dumbledore even did his jeans. "Much better. I suppose we can get rid of the rest and then just concentrate on buying new clothes." He piled all the leftovers that had too many holes with his wand and then burned them into a neat pile of ash, which he then cleaned up with another flick of his wand.

"Thank you, sir." Harry said again and was pleased that he now at least had some temporarily clothes that would not embarrass him completely.

"Ah no problem at all Harry. Indeed, it is always good to practice ones' spell work on things like that. So how about we move on to dinner? I am rather hungry I must say." He said with his eyes twinkling at Harry.

They left for the dining table and enjoyed their meal. Harry made sure he ate everything on his plate even though he struggled a bit at the end. Dumbledore smiled at him appraisingly and Harry felt the warmth in his chest again. It felt nice that someone actually cared if he ate enough. And with his broom back he really wanted to gain back his weight as fast as he could.

After dinner Harry and Dumbledore had moved to the couch and Dumbledore had handed him a thick catalogue and an order sheet, that already had a couple of items on it as well as Dumbledore's name and Gringotts vault number.

"Just add all the items you like to have and I will send it in tomorrow morning. This also reminds me that you can't use your own owl for letters or anything. I really would like to keep it quite that you are staying here with me. And letters to your friends I can just hand to Mrs Weasley at Order meetings."

"Oh ok. I will probably wright some letters later. Umm can I tell my friends about all the new arrangements in my letters?"

"Yes, I think that would be a great idea. But please only Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger. I don't want it to become common knowledge."

"I understand, sir. Ummm … you know I can really pay for my own clothes, sir."

"I am sure you could. But since you are my ward now I will pay for all your needs, so you will have your money to pay for more important things after Hogwarts." Dumbledore had said this in a way that let Harry know that he wouldn't argue about this any further so he just let it drop. He nodded and thanked the headmaster again. He then opened the catalogues and started looking for clothes he liked.

After about half an hour Harry had picked out several trousers, shirts, jumpers, shorts and jackets. He even found some jeans in one of the more muggle clothing friendly shops. He also put socks and underwear on his list. He then decided he could do with some new trainers and added a pair on the list. Finally done, he looked up and handed the catalogue and order form to Dumbledore.

"You're finished? Excellent. I will send it tomorrow and you should have your clothes in a few days. Are you sure you chose enough clothes?" He looked over Harry's list. "Yes that seems to be sufficient. You could possible add some robes if you are interested to have more wizard's clothes aside from your school uniform" He looked questioningly at Harry. Harry thought about that for a moment. But then decided he could always get more robes when he actually needed them.

He then fetched ink and parchment to write the letters to Ron and Hermione. He struggled a bit on how to start. For one reason he didn't know how to describe his running away part without sounding like a complete idiot. The other reason was that he knew that both his friends were very worried about him, so he didn't want them to worry even more about him. He nibbled at the end of his quill for a bit and then decided to start with Ron's letter first because that was going to be easier to write. When he was done with it, it said:

Dear Ron,

Sorry for not writing sooner but I needed some time to think and just be alone. This has led me to the conclusion that I am done waiting around and I want to be able to fight. I don't want a repeat of last year, if you understand what I am getting at.

To sum up what happened these past two days: I ditched the Dursleys, went to Dumbledore and now I am staying at Hogwarts and will be getting extra teaching in defence and some other subjects. I am looking forward to it even if it means extra work over the summer. After all I will probably need it, but I will tell you more about this in person.

Only bad part about being at Hogwarts is that Snape is here and he will give me lessons as well. So no Snape-free time for me but it will work out. Don't know what Dumbledore did to him but Snape treated me alright so far, which is a major improvement.

How has your summer been so far? Have you been doing a lot of flying? I have gotten my Firebolt back so we should be able to play on next year's team together.

I hope we will be able to see each other soon and talk in person. But for security reasons no one is allowed to know I am at Hogwarts and therefore I don't know if meeting in person is going to happen anytime soon.

Looking forward to hearing from you,

Harry

It was a short letter but that would suit Ron. For Hermione though he knew he would have to elaborate more. He struggled quite a lot with it and then decided that he wouldn't be able to make it any better and Hermione would probably come up with hundreds of follow-up questions anyways.

Dear Hermione,

I am very sorry for not writing properly sooner. I know that you worry about me after what happened but rest assured I am doing fine now. I just needed some time to think and come to sense of it all on my own. Which I have now at least partly and there has been some changes.

I am staying at Hogwarts with Dumbledore now, who turns out to be my legal guardian in the wizarding world. Don't know how this all works but I figured you might know more on the subject. I had decided that the only solution for me is to learn as much as possible about Voldemort and how to fight him because the prophet has it right: I am, what they call, the 'Chosen One'. I heard the prophecy at the end of last term and to cut it short here it will come down to me and Old Voldy having the final battle. But please understand that I won't put anymore in a letter so you will have to wait for details when we get a chance to talk.

Dumbledore wants to keep it quite that I am staying at Hogwarts that's why our communication is somewhat limited but I hope we will be able to meet up at some point this summer.

I know you will be jealous about me getting extra lessons but I will of course tell you everything I learnt and show you the new things. Not sure how things will go through since I hadn't had any lessons so far. Snape will be teaching defence and so I am not sure how this will work out. He is treating me better now so maybe it will be as great as Dumbledore promises me. We will see.

So far it has been good and Dumbledore is making a real effort. And Hogwarts has always felt more like home to me anyways. So I think everything is getting better for me now. I might still need more time to process everything but it will work out in some way.

Also did you know that none of the teachers had known about the way Umbridge's detentions went down? Apparently that quill is illegal. I know you told me to tell someone and I refused but seems like you have been right again. Remind me to listen to you next time.

That is going to be it for now. Hope you are having a nice summer and I am looking forward to meet up with you and Ron.

Love,

Harry

Yes, that would do for now. He felt like the letters were as confusing as he thought about the whole situation but he believed what he had written to Hermione. Everything would work out and it felt nice to be at Hogwarts.

After he had handed both letters to Dumbledore he yawned and realised how tired he was. Dumbledore seemed to agree and send him to get ready for bed before they would have their first Occlumency lesson.

Ten minutes later, Harry was laying on bed and felt slightly awkward, He didn't know what to expect and the memory of his last Occlumency lessons didn't help to make him feel comfortable. A knock sounded at the door and Dumbledore entered. He smiled and sat down at the edge of Harry's bed.

"Now we will start with some simple breathing techniques to help you fall asleep easily and lessen the nightmares." Harry nodded and tried to relax a bit in his pillows.

"Take deep breaths and concentrate on the intake of every breath. Get into a rhythm that is comfortable for you and concentrate on the breathing only. That should help with emptying your mind and get you drowsy. Depending on how tired you are this alone can suffice."

Harry did as Dumbledore told him and dozed off after a couple of minutes. He didn't notice Dumbledore getting up and leaving him to a restful sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**First off: Sorry it took me so long to update. My life has been pretty crazy lately and I didn't want to rush the next chapter because it would have ended up being rubbish. So yeah I decided I would take the time I needed it to get it properly done.**

 **I don't know how fast I will be able to update the next one, since I will be crazy busy over the next couple of months really. But I won't abandon this! You will just have to be patient with me.**

The next morning Harry was awoken by the bright sunlight coming through the large window. He yawned and cast a tempus charm. It was 6.30 am and he had to be at Snape's office in half an hour. He yawned again and then slowly made his way out of bed and into the bathroom. There was no point in showering now but at least he could make himself presentable or Snape would make some rude comment. After Harry was done with his morning absolutions he changed into the black shorts, he had transfigured last night and pulled on a shirt. He looked down at his old trainers, they had plenty of holes but they would have to do for now. He looked at his watch and made his way out of his new room and into the living room area. Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps he was still sleeping. He made his way out and down the stairs. As he was passing the door that led into Dumbledore's office the door opened. Harry stopped and took a look inside and saw Dumbledore beaming at him.

"Good morning, Harry. I wish you a good start and we will see each other for breakfast in a bit."

Harry still a bit stunned and overwhelmed with the feeling of wonder and gratitude that someone actually cared enough for him that he would wish him a good start just nodded. He then added "See you at breakfast, sir." He then turned and continued on his way towards Snape's office. All the way he fought with this strange feeling in his stomach. He couldn't understand why this gesture by the headmaster had meant so much to him. As he was turning towards the dungeons he tried to focus on what was to come. Snape was going to be a strict teacher, that much was to be expected and well-known. So it would be better for Harry to be prepared.

Finally, he reached the door to Snape's office and knocked. The door opened and Snape stepped out wearing similar black shorts and a dark green shirt. The normally carefully covered-up dark mark was clearly visible on Snape's pale skin. Harry stared at his professor in disbelief. He didn't know what he had expected but surely not this.

"When you are done gaping, follow me Mr. Potter." Snape said somewhat amused and then briskly walked down the corridor. Harry quickly followed and tried not to look at Snape's white calves. They made their way towards the front door and then continued towards the Quidditch pitch. "We will start with some simple laps, so I can see how fit you are. Since the only halfway flat space is the Quidditch pitch we will start there. Depending on how fit you are we will continue running around the lake in the future."

"Yes, sir." Harry wondered if Snape was just going to watch him or actually running with him. He looked like he was planning to do some exercise himself. Soon enough they had arrived at the pitch and Snape instructed him that they would do 5 laps to warm up before Harry was supposed to do 2 laps as fast as he could manage. Then they took off. Harry tried to match Snape's pace. The first lap was really slow but Harry could feel his breath coming faster and his legs felt slightly surprised with all the exercise they were getting. Snape sped-up a little for the second lap, they were not going fast but still Harry felt his legs slightly protesting. By the time they reached the fourth lap his calves were burning and he sincerely regretted laying around for the past two weeks. Seemed like that had cost him a sincere amount of his fitness. He only hoped it would come back as fast as it had left. After the fifth lap Snape gestured him to stop. Harry bend forward a bit to catch his breath. Snape on the other hand seemed to be completely fine. The man seemed to be exceptionally fit but then again you would probably need to be as a spy. After a couple of seconds Harry stood up again feeling slightly better but still taking deep breaths.

"Whenever you are ready, Mr. Potter." Snape said with a slight smile. Harry's obvious lack of fitness seemed to amuse the man quite a bit. Harry took another deep breath and then took off for the 2 fast laps. Urged on by Snape's comment he started way too fast and had to slow down about half-way into the first lap. He felt his legs protesting with every step but he wasn't going to give up so easily. By the time he made it into his second lap he felt like his legs would give out any second but kept going. Finally, coming back to Snape he dropped onto the field breathing rapidly.

"Seems like we have a lot of work to do over the next weeks." Snape commented dryly and looked down at him. "We will continue to do laps here until you are fit enough to do longer runs on the castle grounds. Since the weather is very good I suggest we will do the second part of our training outside as well."

Harry slowly sat up and then pushed himself up in a standing position. Snape took that as his cue to keep explaining what was going to happen next. "The program I have worked out for you consists of three parts. The first one is fitness and will consists of runs and sprints. The second one is flexibility and reflexes which you will obviously need for duels. And the last one will be strength to give you the power you need for physical battles. And depending on how well you are performing we will do some physical fighting as well because I believe that it is always good to know. Any questions? No. Hmm maybe I should have you run more often if that comes with the benefit of you not pestering me with questions."

Harry had carefully listened to Snape's speech and was impressed with the thoughtfulness and preparation he was going to get out of this physical program. He vowed to himself to follow Snape's fitness program and was looking forward to the next two parts.

Soon enough Snape had him stretch and bend in seemingly impossible positions. But Harry found that he wasn't doing too bad overall and Snape seemed to agree or at least wasn't making fun of him either. For the next 5 minutes Harry had to dodge tennis balls the Snape was throwing at him. That part was extremely fun and Harry who had always had had good reflexes managed to dodge most of the balls.

They then continued on to the last part which consisted of push-ups, burpees, sit-ups and lunges. Snape was doing this part together with him and Harry once again had to admit that his professor was really fit.

Eventually they made their way back up to the castle in a slow run. They parted ways in the entrance hall and Harry was told to meet Snape again in front of the room of requirement at 9.00 am. Harry then slowly climbed up the stairs and wondered how Snape had managed to make every muscle in his body scream in agony. After he finally reached the gargoyle he was glad that he made it past Dumbledore without having to talk to him. He dragged himself into his bathroom and was glad for the warm water running over his sore muscles.

After the long shower he dressed himself and made his way out to the dining area where Dumbledore was already seated engrossed into the newspaper. By the time Harry had sat down across from him he had put down the newspaper and smiled at him. "How was your morning with Professor Snape?"

"Pretty good and exhausting."

"I would imagine so. Now when do you have to be back for you second part of the lessons?"

"9 o'clock sir. And I have to meet him in front of the room of requirement."

"Ah, I see. Very good idea indeed. And one he might have gotten from you and your little defence group last year."

Harry considered this and was slightly surprised that Snape might think his meeting room for the DA might do for a proper training. But then again he knew what the room could do and that was just brilliant and convenient for practicing defence.

He then had breakfast with Dumbledore and found himself to be quite hungry after the mornings exhaustion. Dumbledore was quite pleased with his increased appetite and told him that he had sent Harry's order off this morning so his new clothes should arrive soon.

Harry had enjoyed breakfast so much that time seemed to fly and soon enough he was standing in front of the room of requirement waiting for Snape. Which was a small miracle in itself since the man was always on time. But after glancing at his watch Harry realised that he had arrived 5 minutes early. He leaned back against the wall across from the room of requirement and waited. Not long after he had made himself comfortable Snape turned the corner in his long black robes that were billowing behind him due to his fast pace.

"Ah I see you are early, Mr. Potter. Let us begin then. First off I wanted to ask you if you could show me the room you and your group used last year?"

Harry was quite shocked after hearing this request. Snape really wanted to see how they had practiced. Possibly only to tell him everything that was wrong with it. But he got up and imagined the DA room whilst pacing up and down the wall three times. When he opened his eyes again the familiar door had appeared and Snape gesture to him to enter. Harry stepped over the familiar threshold and looked at the room. It looked exactly the same with the death eater dummies lined up against one wall, the board with all the theory they had covered and the wand movements to each spell. Harry had always liked the room. It felt familiar and like a place where he was in charge and everyone was here because they had wanted it to be. It felt rebellious and ambitious at the same time. He breathed in the air of the room and smiled at all the good memories. Snape in the meantime had walked over to the wall that was covered with parchment. He glanced over all the spells and the turned back to Harry.

"So if I understand this correctly you were the teacher of this organization."

"Yes, sir." Harry didn't mention that he hadn't wanted to be the leader at first but then had enjoyed teaching the group a lot.

"And you covered all these spells here?" Snape asked whilst pointing to the wall.

"Yes, sir. We started with simple spells like 'Expelliarmus' and moved on from there. In the end we even covered the Patronus charm but without real Dementors."

"Quite impressive, indeed." Snape muttered and glanced at the long list of spells. Harry stared at Snape. Had the man just complimented him? Harry shook his head rapidly in case he had been dreaming. Snape certainly was making an effort to make this whole situation work. Harry just didn't understand why all of a sudden the man could be so civil to him.

"I think we will do something similar and start with the easy ones and work ourselves through the list. As I can see you also used targets to practice on." He said whilst glancing to the Death Eaters dummies. "So how about you show me your best "Expelliarmus"."

Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket and then confidently step into the middle of the room. Snape in the meantime waved his wand and made one of the dummies roll over to face Harry. Harry aimed his wand at his target and shouted "Expelliarmus". The dummy fell over and lost its fake wand which rose into the air and towards Harry who caught it easily.

"Very well. I can see you learned at least something from Lockharts duel club. Now how about you try to do the same thing again but minimize your wand movement to just moving your wrist. This will make it harder for your opponent to guess which spell you are going to use and it will save you time."

Harry nodded his understanding and then quickly added "Yes, sir." before doing as he was asked. To his surprise the spell worked with the same amount of power even though he had just moved his wrist instead of the whole arm.

Snape nodded and then instructed Harry to do this in the future with every spell he learned. "Obviously when you learn a new spell you are supposed to move your whole arm to get the movement down but with all the spells you already know minimize the wand movements."

"Now before we move on I'd like to introduce to you the concept of non-verbal spell casting. Why do you think this is especially good for duels?"

"Well, it would give you the advantage that your opponent wouldn't know what hit him. Or at least not straight away. And not all shields can block all curses so if your opponent doesn't dodge the spell his shield might falter and he could get hit." Harry felt slightly unsure and the way Snape was scrutinizing him didn't increase his confidence.

"Correct. But since non-verbal spells are not that easy to master you are not taught them before sixth and seventh year. Due to the obvious advantages you just listed we will start learning non-verbal spells from now on. I must warn you though" he added after seeing Harry brighten considerably to the prospect of learning how to cast non-verbally "that it is not that easy to learn as you might expect. It will need a lot of concentration, determination and practice. But if you are lucky you inherited your mother's talent for them."

Harry perked up at that. His mum had been talented at casting non-verbally? And furthermore Snape knew her well enough to know this? But before he could ask any questions Snape told him to try and cast non-verbally. So Harry aimed his wand a third time at the dummy and flicked his wand whilst thinking "Expelliarmus" in his head. Nothing happened. Apparently it wasn't that easy.

"Try again and really concentrate on what you intend to happen." Snape instructed. Harry did as he was told and concentrated on disarming his opponent. By his fifth attempt the wand of the dummy slid out of its holding and the fell on the floor.

"Try again." Snape said whilst arming the dummy again. Harry focussed and this time he managed to disarm the dummy with more force but not enough to knock the dummy properly out and the wand only rose a few inches into the air before falling back down.

"I think this is a good first start. We will continue practicing this and hopefully you will be able to perform at least some basics non-verbally by the end of summer. For the rest of today's lesson, I want to focus on shields." Snape said whilst slipping into lecture mode he then continued on listing various shield charms whilst Harry sat down on a desk that had appeared in one corner and made notes. By 11.30 am Snape instructed him to write an essay on all shield charms, their differences and advantages considering their effect, wand movement and knowledge in the wizarding community. He had instructed him to use the library and to hand it in by the day after tomorrow's lesson. Harry had groaned internally because he knew Snape's expectations and therefore this would mean a lot of work. They then parted ways and Harry went to the library to gather the correct books for his assignment.

Afterwards he made his way up to his room to dump the books on his desk. He felt his muscles getting properly sore and apparently having carried around thick volumes of defence books didn't help his arms. He sighed and stretched. He already felt incredibly tired and the day wasn't even halfway done yet. Just as he was about to start with his reading for the assignment Dumbledore knocked and entered.

"Ah Harry, I see you are already back."

Harry thought this was more a statement than a question since there wasn't much that could escape Dumbledore's knowledge especially within the walls of this castle.

"I am very sorry to inform you that I won't make today's lesson since I was just called to the Ministry. And I am afraid that I won't be able to cancel since this might be the end of Cornelius' time as Minister for Magic. But rest assured I have an alternative plan for your lesson. It might be less interactive although I assume you had a lot of that this morning. But it will still be important and therefore I hope you will forgive me for not being able to give you your first lesson in person."

Harry just nodded. He once again felt like he was a burden on the headmaster and felt awkward with the whole situation. But he also felt irritated with the headmaster dumping him already for more important business. 'Well he just said he didn't plan on being at the Ministry so calm down.' He told himself and took a couple of deep breaths.

"Very well. I have ordered some lunch for you and there is a book on the table that I'd like you to read. It is on spell creation and how spells work. I personally think it helps a lot to understand how spells work not only to create new ones but also with perfecting the ones you already know. I'd like you to read the whole book over the next couple of weeks, so I think the first two chapters would be a good start. I don't need an essay on them I just like you to read intently so that we can have a chat about what you read tomorrow or maybe even tonight. You may of course take notes."

"Yes, sir."

"Also I'd like you to stay inside when I am not here. Preferably within these quarters but I won't mind if you need a change of scenery and go wander around for a bit as long as you stay inside."

I understand." Harry said even though he felt a rebellious spark light up that suggested going flying right away. He put that thought aside and tried to think more like a responsible adult.

"Very well. I hope to be back soon. Feel free to call for Dobby if you need anything." Dumbledore said and smiled encouragingly. He then turned and left Harry's room.

Harry stood rooted to the spot and contemplated what to do next. Eventually his grumbling stomach won and he marched to the living room. While he was serving himself soup and a sandwich he looked at the book Dumbledore had left him. It looked very old and definitely had seen better days. Harry opened it up to the first chapter and started to read.

After he finished his food he moved over to the sofa deeply immersed in the book. He was in the middle of chapter 2 when he remembered to take notes. He scrambled to his legs to get his notebook and quill. He then went back to the passages he found most interesting to take his notes. After he was finished with the first two chapters he pulled himself away from the book to get to Snape's homework. He knew this was going to take long so he should better start now and use the time properly. Not only wanted he to proof to Snape that he could pull of a proper researched paper on defence. But he also wanted that this new Snape would remain nice and not start lashing out again. Because even though his muscles hurt like hell he knew he owned the man a lot just after the first day. He planned to take the most of this and he also had to agree that having something to do all day took his mind off all the dreadful things that had happened.

Harry started to spread out all his books and parchment on the table and started researching the different types of shield charms and their wand movements. He quickly had a lot of notes and decided to start on his introduction of the paper.

Lost in his work he didn't realize Dumbledore watching him from the door. Only after the headmaster sat down across from him did Harry realize he wasn't alone anymore. He looked up quite startled. "Oh hello sir. I didn't expect you back so soon."

"Hello Harry. I can see you are deeply immersed in your work otherwise you would have probably realised the time passing by." Dumbledore said whilst glancing at the setting sun outside. Harry stared disbelievingly outside. He would have sworn that it was late afternoon and not late in the evening already. "Hmm. I take you didn't have dinner? Good. How about we clean up and have some dinner together." Dumbledore smiled somewhat tiredly at him. Harry started to get to his feet and picking up his things but was stopped by Dumbledore. "I thought we use this as an impromptu charms practice since I couldn't make this afternoon. How about you try sending your things to your desk in your room non-verbally? I am sure Severus started to do non-verbal casting with you today and although it has more practicality with defensive spells it always a good practice, don't you agree?"

"Umm yes, sir." Harry sat back down and dropped his belongings on the table. He raised his wand and was once again stopped by Dumbledore.

"Now before you start on the actual spell work I want you to concentrate on what you learnt from reading the first two chapters today. Because that should help you immensely with the spell."

Harry nodded and gathered his thoughts about what he had read. So far the book had only covered the basics but it told him that all magic came down to the four elements: fire, water, earth and air. The book then went on about how the Hogwarts founders where the most well-known wizards and witches to create new spells and conquer their elements. Because each house did not only represent their founder but also their founder's element:

Hufflepuff standing for earth. Earth is often associated with nourishment hence the Hufflepuff common room being so close to the kitchens. Also yellow being an earthly colour and the badger being an animal closely related to the element earth. Earth is also often seen as the kindest of the elements and has been dubbed as loyal friend of humans. All these values can be found within the House of Hufflepuff.

Ravenclaw stands for air. Air is often interpreted as the spirit and the mind and Rowena Ravenclaw was known to prefer students who were ready of mind, clever and who valued wit of learning. Another connection is the mascot Rowena chose for her house, the eagle known as the king of air. And of course the colour blue is another tie with the element air. Also the location of the common room up on a tower fits the element air.

Slytherin stands for water. Water has refreshing qualities and keeps the human body alive. Slytherins are associated with cunning and self-preservation, they are often good at keeping secrets and natural occlumences. All qualities that closely resemble the attributes of water. The Slytherin common room can be found underneath the black lake of Hogwarts and green is often associated with water. The serpent not only represents Salazar Slytherins talent as a parselmouth but also stands for an animal that is closely resembling the qualities of water.

Gryffindor stands for fire. Fire is often associated with energy, braveness and passion. Values that Godric Gryffindor saw in himself especially since he is the only wizard to be able to fully control fiendfyre. Fiendfyre being the most elemental and raw form of fire that can destroy the darkest of objects but is also volatile thus making it hard to control for witches and wizards. The colours for Gryffindor are scarlet and gold. Scarlet is the colour of fire and gold stands for the animal which is a lion. Lions are commonly known as the king of the animals.

So far this had all been interesting but not especially helpful with spells itself. He thought about what else he had learned this afternoon.

Every spell is based on one of the elements. Some like fiendfyre are the purest form of the element. Others are just weaker and easier to control versions of the element such as aquamenti. The text had also said that a lot of the more complicated spells were combinations of elements. One spell to combine all four elements was the Patronus charm. It sought energy from all four elements and this made it so hard to cast and so effective at the same time.

Harry was sure the spell he attempted was an easy one therefore it must have been from just one element. After contemplating the traits of each element he decided that it must be an air based spell. He concentrated on everything he knew about air and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes. He could feel the air move around the room and tickle over his skin. He moved his wand in the appropriate movement and thought about what he wanted to happen and how it would feel when the air moved to make exactly what he called it out to do.

"Bravo! Excellent work, Harry." Harry opened his eyes to look at the beaming face of Albus Dumbledore. All his stuff had left the room and the table was empty again.

"Now let's have some dinner."

Whilst they ate their dinner Harry asked Dumbledore why he had to go to the ministry so urgently.

"Ah see, after what happened a couple of weeks ago lots of people want Fudge to step down from his post."

"Hmmpff. He should. He always was a terrible minister." Harry commented dryly. He felt no love for the current minister for magic Cornelius Fudge.

"I thought you would like this idea. But Fudge doesn't want to give up so easily and wanted to schedule a meeting with you."

"What?" Harry stared disbelievingly at Dumbledore. "He really thought I would do that? After everything he has done? After Umbridge?"

"Yes. I told him that it wasn't going to happen. But he didn't give up so easily. But to be honest with you I don't expect Cornelius to hold on to this post for much longer. In fact, I don't think he will last until the end of the week."

"Good." But then Harry considered that rarely it got better from someone like that. "Are there any suitable candidates?"

"Good question. I personally would like Amelia Bones to take over this responsibility. Because just between the two of us, she is probably the most capably person to have ever stepped through the doors of the ministry. But I don't think she will run for that position. She likes her current position too much to get involved with all the stress and trouble that the minister post brings. And frankly who can blame her with all the mess Fudge leaves behind."

Harry had never met Madam Bones personally but he had heard Arthur talk about her and he seemed to agree with Dumbledore.

"I have heard that Rufus Scrimgeour is a likely candidate. He is the head of the Auror department and a quite obvious choice don't you agree?"

"Well, I think he would be better than Fudge if he is head of Aurors."

"One would hope that." Dumbledore said with a soft smile.

"Sir, may I ask why you never chose to run for this position, because you would be brilliant at it. Or at least far better than Fudge." Harry finished lamely.

"Well first of all thank you, Harry, for your trust in me. I don't agree with you but it warms my heart that you think so highly of me. As for why I never run for this particular position it is due to the fact that I don't think I would be good at it. The reason for that is rather personal and I am not ready yet to share it. I hope you understand." He smiled kindly at Harry but his eyes were full of sadness. And for the first time Harry wondered if Dumbledore had had a family of his own or come to that if he had living family members. He thought it better not to ask though and just nodded his understanding.

"How was your afternoon? You have already proven to me that you read the chapters I asked you to read but I think I found you immersed in Severus homework, hmm?"

"Umm yes. He set me a paper on shield charms. It is a very good topic and I already learnt a lot of new things. Really all in all Professor Snape has been brilliant. So far. I just hope he stays this civil because I rather like him more that way."

"Yes, Severus often fails to understand that scaring your students isn't the most helpful teaching style. But he is getting there. It is definitely good to hear you already learnt a lot. But for now I think it would be a wise move to go to bed, after all you have another long day ahead of you." Dumbledore smiled tiredly at him. "I will come in in a bit to do your Occlumency with you." And with that Harry went off to his room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello readers, first off all, I am very sorry that it took me ages to update! Rest assured that I haven't abandoned this story. I just lead a hectic life and it didn't get enough time lately to focus on my story. I didn't want to give you guys a rushed chapter just for the sake of updating, so you had to wait longer. Please bear with me as it will likely not be getting any better soon.**

 **On other notes, I would like to thank my new beta Vaniwa for doing such a tremendous job on this chapter, it was a great help and I think you can see that within this chapter. So from now on the chapters will have less spelling and grammar mistakes and the flow will hopefully improve as well.**

 **Everyone, check out Vaniwa's stories!**

 **/-/**

Harry let the water pour over his sore body. The morning with Snape had been exhausting to say the least. His body being already sore from yesterday's activities he had soon felt his muscle protest to Snape's workout plan. Now that the warm water was running over his body he felt his legs tremble just from standing. But even though he felt completely exhausted it was also a good feeling. And it certainly took his mind off all the things that had happened. And that alone was a welcome change.

Harry stepped out of the shower and got ready for breakfast with Dumbledore. Whilst dressing he thought about what the day would bring. He had the morning with Snape ahead who had told him to meet him in the potions classroom today. After that he would have lunch and hopefully a proper afternoon lesson with Dumbledore. And then he had to finish his essay for Snape which was due tomorrow. It sounded like a long day but so far Harry was pretty happy with his training. It had only been one day really but Snape had really improved his treatment and was a good DADA teacher after all. Although Harry still found this sudden change in the potions masters behaviour unnerving he welcomed the Snape that didn't mindlessly hate him. Maybe he was a good potions teacher as well if he didn't concentrate on making Harry's life a living hell. Who knew?

Done with dressing Harry made his way to breakfast and met a cheerful Albus Dumbledore at the table.

"Good morning, Harry. I hope you enjoyed your morning activities with Professor Snape." The headmaster gave Harry a smile with twinkling eyes.

"Good morning, sir. Yes, training with Professor Snape was good." Harry said whilst sitting down. He felt his muscles relax and was glad that the rest of the day would not contain any more physical exhaustion. Dumbledore smiled and they started breakfast.

"I am quite certain that today we won't be interrupted by the Ministry so I hope you are looking forward to our first proper lesson today?" Dumbledore asked whilst handing Harry the juice.

"Great." Harry said and smiled. So far his time with Dumbledore had been quite good. Even though they had a somewhat rough start. But Harry knew he could trust the man in front of him now more than ever. He would be honest and sincere with him. Harry felt a warmth rise in his stomach and felt genuinely happy to have come here and start over. It would not be easy but now he had someone who would be there for him every step of the way. Overwhelmed with happiness he said to Dumbledore "Thank you again. For everything."

Dumbledore gave him a most sincere look and smiled back at Harry. "It is my pleasure to have you here, Harry."

Harry found himself in the dungeons after breakfast. He was curios why they were meeting here today instead of the room of requirement. Maybe Snape didn't like the room as much as he had said. Reaching the classroom door, he knocked. The door swung open mere seconds later. Harry stepped into the familiar classroom and was faced by the potions master operating several steaming cauldrons all at once. Harry watched the man and couldn't help but admire how the Professor was able to add ingredients while simultaneously stirring another potion with well-timed stirs. When seeing Snape like this he could really appreciate the art of potion making. And for the first time since his first day in this very classroom he wanted to be as good as Snape at potions.

In the meantime, Snape had put stasis charms on all the cauldrons and had turned round to face Harry. "I see you are early, Mr. Potter. Very good. Let us start with today's lesson. We will be doing some brewing today and I thought you could help me with the easy ones' Madame Pomfrey requested for the hospital wing."

They were doing potions today? Harry gave Snape a puzzled look and then asked: "Sir? I thought you were teaching me defence?"

"Yes, and so I will. Tomorrow. But today we will focus on potions. After all, if I am informed correctly you want to become an Auror?" Snape asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, sir. But I still don't understand why we are doing potions today." Harry said and felt a twinge of anger raise in his chest. He wanted to learn defence and not waste his time with potions. He could only take NEWT potions if he received an Outstanding in his OWLs. Which he was quite certain he had not managed. So why waste precious time?

Snape gave him an annoyed look. "Potter" he said with his dark baritone voice sounding dangerous. "I am sure Professor McGonagall informed you that you would have to take potions NEWT class to get into the Auror program. And since your skills at potions are admissible at best I am sure even you would not be as stupid as to turn down extra practice. And I am certain even you will not be so inept that you won't manage to make a proper 'Anti-Boils-Paste' that Pomfrey needs to stock up on." He looked sternly at Harry, daring him to protest.

"Sir, as good as some more practice would be for me we both know I won't be taking potions NEWT class since there is no way I got an O in my OWLs." Harry answered to Snape, trying to be as polite as possible. Snape finally was showing more of his old self that Harry was used to. And even if Harry had preferred not being insulted he felt himself relax a bit when Snape had stopped being overly polite.

"I see." Snape drawled. "And pray tell, how will you know that I am going to be teaching potions next term or even if I won't have to lower the entry marks to an E? As you haven't received your marks yet and the headmaster has so far always amended rules to make sure his golden boy would be able to get a proper education I would try to be prepared for two more years of potions." He then lowered one if his fiercest glares at Harry. "Now can we start or do you prefer to end this training today? Trust me I would be more than welcome to spend my time without teaching in my summer holidays." He had raised an eyebrow, daring Harry to storm out and to get rid of him here and now.

Harry squared his shoulders and stepped forward. He walked over to the work station set up with the ingredients for the paste. He felt Snape's penetrating gaze on his back as he started to organize the ingredients.

"Very well. If you prove to be somewhat helpful we will continue to do defence and potions in transition, so you and I will both gain something from this agreement the headmaster has forced us on. You will be helping me stock up the infirmary, which seems only fair as half of these things will be needed to mend your injuries after one of your reckless adventures I am sure you will engage in." Harry gulped the anger down that had suddenly arisen with the insults Snape had spat out. But even now these insults were far less stinging than what Harry was used to from Snape. Seeing the dangerous look on Snape's face he quickly said "Yes, sir."

Harry wasn't someone to give up easily. And he would not give Snape the pleasure and end this training early. No. He would prove to him that he was willing to learn and fight his way through this training. He would not be unprepared for Voldemort and if that meant enduring Snape he would have to face it. Sirius would not have stepped away from a fight and so it wasn't for Harry to run away now.

Harry focussed on the potion and soon he forgot everything around him. He didn't see Snape or paid attention to the other cauldrons in the room. And without Snape lurking over his shoulder Harry yet again realised that he could actually do a proper potion. He smiled and remembered his triumph at the OWLs. Maybe Snape was right and there was a chance of him still becoming an Auror.

After Harry had finished and cleaned up he watched Snape for a while. This really was art in its purest form he thought. Soon enough Snape finished two more potions himself and put another stasis charm over the third cauldron. He cleaned up his things and then walked over to Harry.

"Let me see, Mr. Potter." Harry gulped a bit when his finished paste was scrutinized by the potions master. Even though he was sure he had done a good job with it he felt like Snape would not be pleased with his work. But Snape nodded to him and said: "Well done. At least you can perform something you learned during second year. Maybe you are not as inept as I thought." He bottled the potion up and then turned back around to his cauldrons. "You may go Mr Potter. Remember the essay that is due tomorrow morning." Harry looked at the back of his potions master and realising that Snape would not bother turning around, he left the classroom.

Arriving in his room Harry pulled out the essay and continued working on it. After all he had still an hour before lunch and he wanted this essay to proof to Snape's standards. He would not give Snape a chance to end this training and Snape surely would kick him out if he turned in a poor essay. Aside from that as motivation he had also found the topic to be truly interesting. Delving deep into shield charms once more he didn't realise time passing and was pulled out of his writing by a soft knock on his door. He turned around and saw Dumbledore smiling at him. "Ready for lunch, Harry?"

Harry nodded and scrambled to his feet. He followed Dumbledore into the living room and sat down to the already decked lunch table. While helping himself and Harry to a large serving of vegetables and steamed rice Dumbledore started the conversation by telling Harry that his clothes had arrived just about an hour ago.

"Brilliant." Harry smiled and felt relieved. Now he could finally get rid of all his old clothing. And maybe burning them as Dumbledore had suggested really was a good idea. Feeling quite pleased with the day and himself, he tucked into his food. After all, he had managed to please Snape on a potion this morning. Something he had not managed in five years. And he was certain that his essay was coming along great and he would not need long now to finish it. Now the news of his clothes arriving really just made this day even better than it already was. 'And after lunch I will have my first lesson with Dumbledore' Harry thought. Yes, this day was coming along great!

Dumbledore smiled at him and then asked him about today's lesson with Snape. Harry proudly told him about his potion and that Snape actually had found it acceptable. He grinned widely at Dumbledore feeling the happiness surge through him. Then a thought occurred to him: Would Dumbledore, now that he was acting on his guardianship towards Harry expect him to have good grades and give him a stern talking for any mischief or detentions? He gulped a bit and his smile left his face something that didn't go unnoticed by his guardian. He gave Harry an encouraging nod with his head.

"Umm sir?" Harry started and then stopped again unsure on how to continue.

"Yes, Harry?" Dumbledore replied and put his cutlery down to focus completely at him.

With all the attention solely on himself now, Harry shifted in his chair and looked down on his plate. He took a deep breath before he continued. "Well, I was wondering now that you are my guardian and all, if there would be more consequences to rule breakings or detentions and bad marks? Because I know Ron's parents get informed by the school on some things but you of course would know about everything." He trailed off again and not sure what to expect he gave Dumbledore a quick glance before turning back to looking at his hands.

Dumbledore chuckled lightly before answering to Harry's question. "First of all, I have been your guardian these past five years when it came to matters here at school. And I do know about all your detentions and even all your marks but I never saw any reason to act on anything as I thought you were faring well enough with the help of your friends and the other teachers. I will, of course, expect you to not break rules blatantly and I definitely discourage you from putting yourself in danger willingly. But I also do know you well enough to know that danger will come and seek you out and that not everything is your fault. I do expect you to be respectful towards your teachers and fellow students and keep the rivalry to the Quidditch field. Also, I hope that you will give your best in any subject without me looking over your shoulders. But I do understand that as every young wizard and witch before you, you will have your struggles with some subjects and that you will prefer others over them. Just know that I am always there to help you out and that you may come and seek me out during term for anything. Even a bad mark or just needing help with a specific problem or subject. I am here to help you and you are always welcome to ask me for help." He looked at Harry seriously over his glasses.

Harry nodded again and felt the warmth rise in his stomach once again. He would really have a family now. Or at least something close to a normal family. Someone to turn to with questions and problems. Someone who would not turn him down.

"As we are already on a serious topic, we might as well continue discussing what came with the post this morning." Dumbledore continued. Harry sat up straighter and looked wary at the man across from the table.

"Alas, there is no way of beating around the bush anymore. Sirius' will appeared this morning and as I am your legal guardian and you are still underage, even though not for very long now, it was sent to me. I was hoping we could go over it after lunch but it really is quite straight forward. Sirius made you his only heir and therefore all his belongings are now in your possession. The gold from his account will be added to your account which will be accessible to you once you turn 17. A bigger problem is Sirius' old family home 'Grimauld Place number 12'. As you are well aware of we used it as headquarters for the order over the past year. We recently vacated the building though as we were unsure if one of Sirius other relatives would now be able to step foot over the threshold. An occurrence that would be most unfortunate, don't you agree?"

Harry stared at Dumbledore. "You mean Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius murderer, can enter Grimauld Place now?" He felt shocked. Not only hadn't he thought about Sirius leaving him all his belongings but also he tended to forget that Sirius and Bellatrix were cousins. He clenched his fists feeling his anger rise and tried to control it.

"Yes, I did fear that this would happen. After all, the Black's family home isn't exactly what you may call a warming and welcoming place and we both know that Sirius' mother would have preferred it to be that way. But really, there is a simple test to find out. Because with owning Grimauld Place you should also be owning…"

"Kreacher!" Harry spat. He felt the anger now rising and had to control himself before he threw the glass in his hand at the nearest wall. That vile creature that betrayed Sirius was now his? No. He didn't want it. He didn't care.

"Yes, Kreacher." Dumbledore continued calmly. He watched Harry through his blue eyes and a calm was radiating from him, keeping Harry from completely losing his temper. "I know this is not anything you want to do but I will have to ask you to do me and the order the favour of summoning Kreacher. If he obeys you, he is truly yours and so is Grimauld Place."

"I don't want either." Harry was still shocked and enraged about what he had just heard. He didn't want to have Grimauld Place. He didn't think he could ever step another foot in that dark place where Sirius had been hiding all last year. He got to his feet and walked over to the window staring over the grounds, not looking at anything. He wasn't ready. He didn't feel ready to do anything about Sirius will and he definitely didn't feel ready to face Kreacher. After all, Kreacher had set Sirius up and now he was dead. Harry glared at the Womping Willow in the distance. His fist was still clenched tightly around his glass and his arm started trembling from all the anger he felt. He thought about how unfair Sirius life had been, being the eldest son to a family where he didn't fit in and was disowned by. Being sent to prison unjustly for the murder of his best friend and wife. Being left in prison to rot for 12 years with no one giving a second thought about his innocence. And finally after fleeing Azkaban living in hiding for two years and not being allowed to leave his old family home. No, life for Sirius had not been pleasant and he hadn't been happy those past 15 years and still he hadn't deserved to die. To leave him alone so abruptly. Harry shook with rage and spun around to face the room again. He threw the glass in his hand against the wall across from where he was standing. It splattered loudly and its content slowly ran down the wall leaving behind an orange trace. Harry felt his knees shaking and suddenly with all the rage gone, giving out. He slumped to the floor, pulling his knees to his chest and hid his face against them.

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and a soft voice was speaking to him. "Harry. Losing Sirius like that, was even for someone like you, who has seen many horrors in his young life, a tremendous shock. Something that needs time to recover from. And the anger of the unfairness will not go away. It will only fade with time. So you will have to give yourself the time to recover. And I am proud of your will to fight and to improve your skills but don't think the loss of Sirius will lose its impact on you and the whole order so easily." He didn't register the arm going around him and pulling him closer or the soft strokes on his back. He felt a single tear trickle down and lost himself in his grief. Everything blending out and the only thing that mattered was the loss of his godfather, of Sirius.

After what felt like eternity to Harry his environment suddenly came into focus again. And he realised that he was leaning against Dumbledore's chest. He tensed, feeling suddenly very uncomfortable. He rose his head and met Dumbledore's eyes. "I'm sorry, sir." He mumbled flushing deeply.

Dumbledore reached for Harry's chin and forced him to keep eye contact. "Listen to me, Harry. There is nothing to be sorry about. We all have our strong and weak moments and we most certainly all have our own way to deal with death of people close to us. Sirius meant a lot to you and therefore your grief is not just something that will go away after a couple of days or weeks. It will hurt and it will continue to do so. It will eventually fade but the pain will never be gone completely. But in the end that is what keeps us alive and makes us human. You are a brave young man and you have faced things not many people had to face in their lives. But if it helps you getting better you may certainly have another go at my office, I will not mind." Dumbledore's eyes twinkling slightly with his last sentence.

Harry grinned a bit sheepishly at the last comment and nodded his thanks.

Dumbledore stretched a bit. "Mind if we move this conversation to the couch? My body is not used to sitting on the floor anymore."

Harry smiled softly and helped Dumbledore up before moving over to sit on the couch.

"Now, Harry, do you think you are ready to summon Kreacher or would you prefer to do this some other time?"

"No. I am ready. I want to get this over with as fast as possible." Dumbledore nodded in understanding and Harry took a deep breath before calling for Kreacher. The elf popped up before them, wailing and screaming. He was making such a lot of noise that Harry flinched and almost drew his wand. It took him a couple of seconds, but finally he was able to figure out what Kreacher was screaming again and again: "Kreacher won't! Kreacher won't. Kreacher belongs to Miss Bellatrix. Kreacher won't!"

Harry stared somewhat perplexed at the elf. He then remembered that he had to give Kreacher an order to truly find out if he was Kreacher's new master. So he bellowed "Kreacher! Shut up!" and suddenly everything went quite. Kreacher was still hopping around and his mouth was working furiously, but no sound came out.

"Well, this certainly makes things easier." Dumbledore commented lightly.

"So, Sirius' will is correct?" Harry asked and forced himself to say Sirius' name normally.

"Indeed. Very good. What do you want to do with Kreacher? I can offer you to have him work here at Hogwarts with the other house elves if you want?"

"Brilliant. I will do that" Harry then ordered Kreacher to work at Hogwarts with the other elves and Kreacher disappeared looking sour and miserable. Harry sighed and felt somewhat relieved. "Sir?"

"Yes, Harry."

"Umm. I really don't want to own Grimauld Place. I don't think I will ever be able to step another foot over the threshold." Harry shivered and gave Dumbledore a questioning look.

"Ah yes. Quite understanding. Hmm how about we keep it for the Order meetings and as soon as Remus returns from his mission you can ask him if he wants to use the house as his temporarily home."

"Sounds good. I'll do that."

"Now, Harry, I have prepared a lesson for today but I would understand if you don't feel up to it now after…"

"No!" Harry almost shouted. "I'm sorry, sir. But really I was looking forward to this lesson so if we could please still do that."

"Alright then. I think we shall go down into my office for our first lesson" Dumbledore got to his feet and Harry followed him.

When they reached the office, Dumbledore stepped around his desk to take a seat. Upon the desk Harry saw the familiar pensieve, which he remembered all too well from his last adventure inside of it. After taking a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk, Harry looked questioningly at the headmaster.

"Well then, Harry. I thought aside from teaching you some useful charms, I would focus mostly on teaching you everything I know about the man formerly known as Tom Riddle Jr. But since Voldemort's life, especially before he became said Dark Lord, isn't quite common knowledge, we will have to rely on people's memories about him. Now, you are quite lucky that I knew Riddle for most of his teenage years, which he spent at Hogwarts. But after that it gets foggier about him." Dumbledore drifted off, seeming lost in thought.

"Sir? Why do you think I should know everything about Voldemort?" Harry asked feeling a bit unsure about this lesson plan.

"Ah, you see, I personally always prefer to get the best understanding about a situation. And I think if we want to have a chance at defeating Voldemort, we will need to understand him as well as possible. To strategize properly and maybe to delve into his secrets to find out his weak spots, so to speak." Dumbledore said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Right." mumbled Harry. It seemed like a lot of trouble to him but he supposed it wouldn't hurt to know Voldemort inside out. "So how are we going about this, exactly?"

"Good question, Harry." Dumbledore beamed at him and Harry halfway expected Dumbledore to reward points to him. "I have collected quite some memories about Tom from near bystanders which should help us with the study of Tom's behaviour and doings. And it also helps that I was once one of Tom's teachers, which gave me the opportunity to see his preferred style of magic. So all in all, I do hope to prepare you with my studies and knowledge."

Harry nodded, feeling slightly better now. After all, it seemed oddly silly to him that he had considered just marching up to Voldemort and duelling him. It would certainly need some proper preparation, strategy and luck. Two out of these three he could certainly take care of.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dear readers,**

 **First of all, I would like to apologize for taking so long to finally update. It has been ages – I know, but my life was quite crazy these past months. I will try and get back to a more regular updating schedule but "Muggle life" has to come first.**

 **In this chapter, we will see the first memory scene. My beta has convinced me to always give you a paraphrasing of the scene but then move on quickly to my own parts of this story. If I change something in the memory it will obviously be in the chapter. Other than that, I will always give you the chapter and book for reference where you can read up the original, if you are interested in doing so.**

 **The complete memory scene from Bob Ogden can be found in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince chapter 10.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter, as we finally move forward plot-wise. From now on the story will move on more quickly as the basics are set, so prepare for the ride**

 **/-/**

"The first memory I want you to see is one I got from Bob Ogden, a minister official back in his time."

Dumbledore got up and retrieved a small flask from a drawer behind his desk. Harry could see the silvery mist of the memory, that was concealed in the flask, swirling around slowly. He glanced back down at the pensieve a bit warily. He remembered his last trip inside where he had learnt far more than he had wished for. Sighing slightly, he looked back up at Dumbledore who looked at him intently.

"You seem a bit tense, Harry." The headmaster commented lightly whilst his gaze was still intently on Harry.

"Umm." Harry started eyeing the pensieve again.

"I see." Dumbledore nodded and smiled. "This is a whole new experience for you. It is, after all, the first time you are going to see a memory with permission." Dumbledore chuckled and his eyes showed the familiar twinkling. He then poured the memory into the pensieve and gestured to Harry to go first. "Be my guest." Was the last Harry heard.

Harry himself thought that the headmaster had had way too much fun with teasing him. But then again, that was Dumbledore. He remembered Percy telling him in his first year that Dumbledore was highly intelligent and definitely a bit crazy.

Harry leaned forward touching the liquid with his nose and took one last breath before letting himself get sucked into the memory. He felt his feet leaving the office floor and seconds after that touching new ground again. Before he could organize his thoughts Dumbledore appeared next to him. Dumbledore signalled Harry to follow the man in the strangest mix of muggle clothing Harry had ever seen. That man had to be Ogden since there wasn't anyone else around. In fact, there was nothing around. They were standing on a path that according to the road sign led to the town 'Big Hangleton' and in the other direction to 'Little Hangleton'. Ogden started walking in the direction of 'Little Hangleton' which was supposed to be one mile away. Harry and Dumbledore followed suit.

After they had been walking for a while Harry turned towards Dumbledore: "Sir? Why did Ogden not apparate closer to his destination?"

"Oh you see Harry, as it is considered rude to kick the front door in within muggle communities it is considered rather rude to just apparate on someone's doorstep."

"But I have seen people from the Order apparate directly in front of the house" Harry replied, deliberately not mentioning 12 Grimauld Place by name.

"Well that is a bit different, you see. People from the Order can only get into headquarters if they are let into the secret of the exact destination of their travels and therefore it would be much saver if they apparate as closely as possible. So no one can track them down to headquarters."

"Wouldn't it be saver then to just apparate directly into the house?"

"You might think that but then it would be possible for others to also just apparate into the house. And that is why most wizards have anti-apparition-wards around their properties."

Harry nodded. While they had had their talk Ogden had continued walking down the path which now had dropped into a steep hill. In the distance Harry could see what had to be 'Little Hangleton' with its church and graveyard and a big manor sitting on the other side of the city. Ogden continued downhill but then took a turn into a small walkway that led to a very well hidden hut.

Harry and Dumbledore watched on as Ogden had his first encounter with Morphin, who had spoken Parseltongue the whole time. They then followed Ogden into the house to meet Gaunt's daughter Merope. Gaunt had then proceeded by showing off to Ogden by presenting a ring and a locket, who he claimed had belonged to Salazar Slytherin. The fighting in the Gaunt family had then gotten out of hand when two muggles had passed the hut on horses. One of the muggles introduced as Tom Riddle, the wealthy son of the Riddle family, that lived in the mansion in Little Hangleton. Ogden then fled the scene to get backup as Harry and Dumbledore made their way back to the circular office.

Dumbledore put the memory back in its flask while Harry sat back down to process everything he had just seen.

"Now Harry, what do you think?" Dumbledore asked him while taking his seat behind his desk.

"Those were Voldemort's relatives, right?" Harry asked still trying to organize his thoughts. Dumbledore nodded and smiled. "So the old Gaunt was Voldemort's grandfather and the daughter was his mother. But she died. Voldemort said that is why he always thought she had been a muggle. But Merope was a squib…" Harry trailed off.

"So far you are correct in most points, although I think, and Harry bear in mind that these are just assumptions and wild guess work as we do not have facts to deal with, but I am fairly certain that Merope wasn't a squib at all. I merely think that she was not able to show her true skills with her father around."

"But how did she get together with Tom Riddle? That was the man on the horse, right? He didn't seem interested in her at all."

"Yes, Tom Riddle sr. was present and he didn't care for Merope in the slightest. But couldn't you think of something a wizard or witch could use to make someone fall in love with a person they didn't care for before?"

"She used a love potion." Harry said slowly while the conclusion hit him.

"Precisely what I think. You see, after we left the scene Ogden hurried to the ministry and came back with a team of Aurors for backup. They arrested both Marvolo and Morphin Gaunt and Merope was left with the hut and her dreams. She had a lot of free time now that her father and brother weren't there and I am rather positive that it wasn't difficult to convince Tom Riddle to take a drink from her on a warm and sunny day."

"But Tom Riddle left Merope before Voldemort was born. What happened?"

"Ah I assume that Merope didn't like the fact that she had to drug her husband and maybe hoped that he had changed his heart now that he lived with her. So she stopped giving him the potion and Tom Riddle woke up from the daze he had been under and fled. It was a rumour in Little Hangleton that Tom Riddle had reappeared after running off with that tramp girl saying that he had been under drugs and couldn't remember anything."

Harry thought this over for a while. Merope seemed way too civil to be the mother of a creature like Voldemort was, but then again Tom Riddle sr. didn't exactly seem like an evil character either. Though Harry admittedly hadn't seen much of him.

"Now, Harry, I want to bring your attention to some of the finer details. Firstly, you will have realized that all the Gaunts where Parselmouths. A talent that Voldemort has inherited."

"Sir? Is it true then that Voldemort is the last descendant of Salazar Slytherin or was Gaunt just boasting?"

"Yes, that is true. And I am very glad you bring that up. As you will have undoubtedly realized Voldemort is quite proud of the fact that he is Slytherins heir and has always had an unusual tight connection with Hogwarts. Much like you yourself I imagine." Dumbledore gave Harry a warm smile which Harry could only answer with a confused look.

"You see, with Voldemort being an orphan, he always saw Hogwarts as his real home. Something I am sure you can at least sympathize with. And since he is the last of the Slytherin line that bond was something quite special. I am quite sure Voldemort thought he knew more about Hogwarts than anyone else."

"He did find the chamber of secrets." Harry pointed out.

"Yes indeed, but we both know Hogwarts has far more secrets than Slytherin's secret chamber. But back to the memory. As you will have seen there were two objects shoved under Odgen's eyes. Two objects that are very important, I think. Can you remember them?"

"The first one was a ring," Harry said hesitantly, trying to recall the objects. "And that was important because it had the crest of the.." he fell quiet for a second, trying to remember the name. "Peverells? I think that was the name. It had this sign with a circle within a triangle. And the other one was Slytherins locket, with which he almost strangled his daughter." Harry had remarked that last part bitterly.

"Quite right. The ring is a relic of a very old magical family called Peverells. They were three brothers which were known for their magical abilities. And that indeed was the Peverells sign you correctly spotted on the stone of the ring. And the locket indeed had Slytherins crest on it and therefore we can safely assume it is a relic from Salazar himself. Now I want you to keep those two objects in mind as I think they will become more important within due time."

"It's funny. I feel like I have seen this locket before. I just can't place where."

Dumbledore looked up sharply. "Harry, if you remember, please come straight to me. This is very important information!"

"Yes, sir. I will. Though would you tell me why?" Harry asked slightly puzzled with all the attention he was getting from Dumbledore.

"I will Harry, but not yet. We will need a couple of more memories to get there. But I think this was quite enough for now."

Harry nodded, knowing there was no point in pressing Dumbledore for more information.

"Now I suggest you will get back to your studies. I want you to read the next chapter in the book on spell creation and give you some time to polish that essay for Professor Snape. I dare say it must be getting pretty good by how much time you have spent with it." Dumbledore gave him a twinkling smile.

Harry got up and left Dumbledore's office. He went to his own room, where the sun shone at his desk from both the sun outside as well as the sun from the magic ceiling. He sat down and finalised his essay for Snape, leaving the easier part of reading for later. But before he started working again he thought about the odd lesson he had just had. That memory certainly had been interesting but he still failed to see how he would need that information. Obviously, the objects would play a bigger part or Dumbledore wouldn't have pointed them out as much as he had.

/-/

Harry finally deemed his essay finished and got up from his desk and stretched his sore muscles. He yawned and then gazed out of the window. The sun was still high up in the sky and a look on his watch confirmed that it was still early. He picked up the book on spell creation and made his way towards the living room. Dumbledore still seemed to be in his office for he was nowhere to be seen. Harry stood in the living room a bit uncertainly and the decided to go down to the office.

Making his way down he could suddenly hear voices coming from the office. A little curious he stopped to hear who Dumbledore was talking with. He could hear the headmaster's calming voice.

"Severus. Have you got any news?"

Harry way about to leave then because he really didn't want to find things out by eavesdropping on Dumbledore. He had to trust the old wizard that he would tell him everything that was important. But Snape's reply startled him and instead of going back up the stairs he inched closer to the door.

"Yes, there was a most peculiar meeting today with Mrs Malfoy. But before we go into this business I wanted to talk about the boy."

Harry was sure that with 'the boy' Snape was referring to him and so his curiosity won the best over him and he stayed to listen to the conversation that unfolded.

"What about Harry? Surely you remember our agreement, Severus?"

"Indeed, headmaster. But I can't do this. I tried but I just can't coddle the boy like you want me to do."

"Coddle, Severus? I don't remember telling you to coddle Harry. I clearly remember asking you to give him a real chance and to treat him like a human being. And as what I have heard from Harry is true, you have done that. So I will thank you once more for your services."

"I tried to be nice to him on his first day but I snapped today and I am sure Potter will complain to you shortly if he hasn't done so yet. And really headmaster why can't you get someone else to train him?"

"Severus." The headmaster sounded quite tired but his voice was firm and it was clear that he would not change his mind. "As I have told you before I don't have anyone else to teach Harry. Especially not anyone else with such a profound knowledge about death eater tactics or the dark arts. And I may be old but I am not deluded into thinking that you and Harry will become friends over this. I just asked you to see him for what he is. And yes, the boy is the son of James Potter, something that is far from his control may I add, but he is also the son of Lily Potter - your best friend. So, look beside Harry's physical appearance and try to see his heart. Because you will then see that he may look like James but he acts and thinks like Lily."

A deep growl was heard and a whispered "Don't you dare!" that Harry barely made out.

"And you of all people should be able to see Lily's determination, friendliness, courage and love in him. And as I said before, Harry has not complained about your treatment. In fact, I think he enjoyed these past two days immensely and the work he has put into the essay you set him might just rival Ms Grangers determination to get a perfect grade. So, Severus, all I ask of you is to give the boy a real chance at winning this war. A war that you want to be over as much as anyone, I am sure of. So don't try to be too harsh to him, but I never expected you to be overly nice either. I would certainly love the two of you getting along but even I am not foolish enough to hope for this. So just treat him like you would one of your Slytherins."

"He is not one of my Slytherins!"

"The sorting hat may just disagree with you there." Commented Dumbledore lightly.

"Are you saying…" Snape's voice trailed off.

"Now Severus, will you be able to continue Harry's training as planned?"

Harry couldn't make out the next part but Snape seemed to have agreed as Dumbledore continued.

"So back to the more interesting topic at hand. You said you had a most curios meeting with Mrs Malfoy?" The rest of the conversation was silenced as either Dumbledore or Snape had put up further wards to avoid the sensible information to get out in any way.

Harry quietly stole back up the stairs and made his way back to his room where he flopped back on his bed. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Snape and his mother had been friends?! Snape a bitter death eater and his mum, who according to Dumbledore had been a loving person. There could not have been two people who were more contrary in their characters. He could not imagine anyone, less his mother, being friends with the greasy bat. He had known that his father had been horrible to Snape in their youth. Harry grimaced at the thought of the unfortunate memory he had witnessed in Snape's pensieve. He also remembered his mother defending Snape in front of the Marauders. Snape had called her a mudblood. Maybe that had ended their friendship, after all, his mother had not seemed too fond of Snape after that incident. And who could blame her? Harry would not want to be friends with anyone who called Hermione that.

Harry rolled over on his side. He still couldn't understand why his mother would be friends with a death eater in the first place. Unless… Snape probably hadn't been a death eater before he had finished school. After all, even Voldemort would not be desperate enough for followers to let school kids join him. Then again, Voldemort was not exactly someone who could be claimed a rational mind.

Harry's mind drifted back to the memory he had seen with Dumbledore this afternoon. Voldemort had had a quite insane grandfather and uncle. But his mother on the other side seemed almost unreasonably sane. He still wasn't completely sure what to make of this memory but it definitely had been interesting to say the least.

He remained lying on his bed for a while longer until he finally forced himself to get up and starting to read the next chapter in his book on spell creation. Just by reading into the first couple of chapters he had gotten a better impression on how magic worked. He had always known that the ability to perform magic was within the person and therefore the wand was just a tool to make spell casting easier. But technically you could perform any magic without a wand, wand movements or spell incantations. But that needed a lot more concentration and determination than using a wand. Or as could be seen with young children a life-threatening situation or something similar that would create an immense outburst of anger or fear.

/-/

Harry was pulled out of his reading by a knock on his door. Dumbledore entered and smiled at him.

"Harry, you have finished your essay, I assume."

Harry nodded.

"Well done! Unfortunately, I am here to inform you that you will be alone for dinner as there has been an important order meeting scheduled and I have to get some things prepared before I leave. I hope you don't mind too much. That will also mean I can drop off your letters to the Weasleys. I have told Dobby to bring you some dinner in about half an hour and I expect you to eat as much as you can. Also, and I am sure I don't have to impress on you why: Please stay within these quarters during my absence. I don't want you to wander around Hogwarts."

After Dumbledore had left, Harry had some dinner and then went back to his room. He felt slightly annoyed to be once more left alone in the quarters. But then again, Dumbledore was the leader of the order and an overall busy man, so it was not that surprising that he would have to leave him every once and a while. He was also quite nervous what his friends would say. He missed them a lot and he was sure Hermione would berate him to no end of how stupid running away had been.

Not being in the mood to read any more, he just sat down in front of the window and looked over the grounds. Funny how now he really wanted to be outside that it had been denied to him. He didn't want to end on Dumbledore's bad side the first time the man left him alone so he just remained gazing outside.

As he watched the sun go down he was so lost in thought about everything and nothing. For the first time in years he just contemplated about his life and choices he had made. He wondered if he would survive the upcoming war and if he would have to see friends die. He considered the possibility of what he would really do if he indeed won the war. Would he still want to become an Auror after that? After all, he could just go into professional Quidditch. Or a curse breaker. He then thought about Ron and Hermione, his two best friends that were most certainly going to be a couple soon. Although if Ron continued to be this ignorant it could also take ages. And who would he have to share the rest of his life with? He couldn't picture anyone, nor did he know of anyone who had any interest in him besides his fame. There was always Ron's sister but even she seemed to have lost interest.

His thoughts then wandered to his earlier childhood, the time before he knew about Hogwarts, Dark Lords and magic in general. His time with his relatives. What would happen to them? Would Dudley really become the boxing champ he was training for?

He pushed that thought aside and then focused back on the upcoming war. He didn't want anyone to die for something that he could end. But then again wars were not called wars because the two sides just met and talked about their differences. Harry grimaced. Losing Sirius had already been enough for him. He couldn't even imaging losing anybody else to this stupid war. He really had to do his best and end it before worse happened. But he knew that also meant trusting Dumbledore, Snape, the order and his friends more than he had in the past. He swore to himself that he would make a real effort to be a better friend. He really cared a great deal for Ron and Hermione. Come to think of it, he cared a great deal for everyone who had joined the DA. Maybe he should really try and listen to the Sorting Hat and get the houses united. Actually, that would be his best shot for having strong supporters against Voldemort. He put another item on his to do list for the upcoming school year: reach out to as many students to get the houses reunited. Even Slytherins. Though that would be a hard one.

Harry took a deep breath and watched as the sky turned a brilliant shade of red. Feeling exhausted from all these heavy thoughts, he got up and ready for bed.


End file.
